Lovely Stranger
by Ohnokai92
Summary: [LAST CHAP UPDATE] Mingyu mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama seminggu. Saat siuman dia malah mengalami amnesia. Dan beberapa kejadian aneh mulai terjadi didirinya. Meanie. Kaisoo. Seventeen & EXO fiction. Mystery. Boys Love. DLDR. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu perlahan membuka matanya. Bias-bias cahaya putih masuk dan menusuk retina mata kelamnya. Sedikit lenguhan ia keluarkan saat nyeri juga mampir di sudut kepalanya.

"Mingyu-ya… Syukurlah kau sudah sadarkan diri.." Seorang lelaki tampan sedikit tergesa mendekati Mingyu yang terbaring. Menggenggam tangan Mingyu setelah sebelumnya menekan sebuah tombol disamping kiri tempat Mingyu berbaring.

"A-aku dimana _hyung_?" Suara Mingyu terdengar parau. Efek baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Ini rumah sakit, _Gyu_. Kau koma selama seminggu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dasar bodoh!" Pria yang masih menggenggam tangan Mingyu berusaha menahan tangisnya.

" _Hyung_ , Kim bersaudara tidak ada yang cengeng. _Uljima_.." Mingyu mencoba tersenyum untuk _hyung_ kandungnya itu. Lalu dibalas dengan susah payah.

Dua orang berseragam putih yang adalah seorang dokter dan perawat masuk keruangan _VIP_ tempat Mingyu berada.

"Wah, Mingyu sudah terlihat sehat. Biar aku periksa dulu." Dokter yang menghampiri Mingyu lalu memeriksa keadaannya. "Dia terlihat sangat sehat. Tapi untuk pastinya kita akan lakukan tes lanjutan" ucap sang dokter muda itu sembari mencatat beberapa hal di sebuah papan -catatan kesehatan Mingyu-.

 _ **-Sebuah lorong putih terlihat dimata Mingyu. Di sebuah pintu disisinya tertulis angka tiga. Lalu seorang pria keluar dari pintu itu. Terlihat tergesa-gesa. Sedikit berlari. Sedetik selanjutnya kaki pria itu tergelincir lalu tubuhnya meluncur terguling di lima belas anak tangga kebawah. Yang Mingyu lihat selanjutnya adalah tubuh pria yang adalah kakak kandungnya itu bersimbah darah.-**_

" _Ahh_.. _Appayo.._ " Mingyu mengerang menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya nyeri saat sesuatu seperti film usang terlihat di matanya.

Dokter Kim yang masih berada diruangan itu menghampiri Mingyu lagi. Sama kagetnya dengan kakak Mingyu yang tadi sedang berbincang dengan sang dokter.

"Ada apa _Gyu_? Ada yang sakit?" sang kakak bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Anak lelaki tertua keluarga Kim itu menatap Mingyu panik.

"Kepala ku terasa sakit sekali.. Ada yang aneh. _Hyung_ … siapa namamu?" mata Mingyu menutup, dahinya berkerut.

"Jangan bercanda, _Gyu_.."

"Astaga.. Aku tidak bisa mengingat namamu _hyung_? Semakin aku berusaha mengingat kepalaku semakin sakit" Mingyu masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sangat kencang.

"Tenang dulu, _Gyu_. Jangan berusaha mengingat apapun. Jawab pertanyaan ku. Kau ingat siapa aku?" sang dokter bertanya sambil melakukan pemeriksaan pada mata Mingyu.

"Kim Joonmyun _hyung_. Dokter langganan keluarga Kim.." ucap Mingyu cepat. Tidak ada yang aneh. Dia bisa mengingat nama dokter itu.

"Ah mungkin karena Mingyu selalu menyebutku _Bear-hyung_ jadi dia bisa saja lupa nama asliku. Aku Kim Jongin, kakak kandungmu. Ingat itu bodoh!" namun rasa khawatir masih hinggap di benak pemuda tampan itu.

"Mingyu-ya… Apa kau ingat kalau aku ini kakak sepupumu?" dokter yang dari tadi mengamati kembali bicara. Dia terlihat tenang tapi juga tidak ingin lengah.

"Joonmyun _hyung_ … pertanyaanmu menggeli-"

"Aku tidak ingat punya sepupu seorang dokter" ucapan Mingyu barusan membuat Jongin melotot tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Mingyu mengalami _amnesia_ kecil. Kita harus melakukan _CT-Scan_ untuk mengetahui seberapa parah _amnesia_ yang dialaminya. Semoga tidak parah dan tidak _permanen_. Sebab dia masih bisa mengingat beberapa hal." Sang dokter berucap ragu. Lalu kemudian menyuruh perawat yang setia mendampinginya untuk mempersiapkan pemeriksaan Mingyu segera.

Jongin melirik jam di dinding kamar rawat. Pukul sembilan lebih lima puluh lima menit.

"Mingyu-ya, Joonmyun _hyung,_ aku pamit ke _lobby_ sebentar untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Dia mengantarkan beberapa berkas kantor yang harus aku urus. Dan aku akan mengurusnya sambil menjaga Mingyu" Jongin meraih ponsel yang bergetar di sakunya. Panggilan dari Kyungsoo -kekasihnya- yang mungkin saja sudah berada di _lobby_.

Jongin keluar sambil menerima panggilan di ponselnya setelah di beri ijin berupa anggukan dari sepupu dokternya.

Ruang rawat Mingyu ada di lantai tiga gedung rumah sakit mewah itu. Jongin turun menggunakan _lift_ di sudut lorong.

Lalu berlari ke arah _lobby_ untuk menemui Kyungsoo di sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah. Hanya mengambil satu tas berisi berkas dari tangan Kyungsoo. Memberi kabar bahwa Mingyu sudah sadar lalu berpamitan masuk ke ruang rawat Mingyu lagi.

Selama seminggu sejak Mingyu kecelakaan, koma dan dirawat dirumah sakit, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian menjaga Mingyu. Kyungsoo yang juga orang kepercayaan Jongin di perusahaan yang ia pimpin bisa bergantian melakukan perkerjaan kantor selagi Jongin berjaga dirumah sakit atau sebaliknya. Kyungsoo akan merawat Mingyu saat Jongin sibuk di perusahaan.

Saat berniat naik ke ruang rawat Mingyu lagi ternyata _lift_ yang tadi ia pakai sedang dilakukan perbaikan karena ada kerusakan tiba-tiba. Petugasnya bilang butuh waktu paling tidak sepuluh menit untuk memperbaiki. Jongin malas menunggu jadi ia memilih menaiki tangga darurat. Tiga lantai tidak akan membuat kakinya cidera kan?

Saat Jongin sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan angka tiga, ponsel Jongin berdering. Kyungsoo. Jongin menerima panggilan itu sambil memasuki lorong menuju ruangan Mingyu.

"Aku tadi membelikanmu makanan. Tapi bodoh sekali aku sampai lupa memberikan padamu karena terlalu senang mendengar Mingyu sudah siuman…" Kyungsoo terkikik pelan dibalik sambungan telepon. Jongin mendengarkan.

"Baiklah aku akan turun lagi untuk mengambilnya. Tunggu aku.." Jongin berbalik. Menuju pintu ke tangga darurat itu lagi. Sedikit berlari tergesa. Dia tidak mau kekasihnya menunggu lebih lama.

Pintu darurat itu terbuka lalu ditutup dengan sedikit debuman. Tangan kirinya meraih pegangan tangga berbahan besi itu. Kakinya hendak menginjak satu anak tangga turun saat seseorang menarik tangannya kuat membuat Jongin terjatuh dengan bokongnya yang mendarat kuat di lantai.

"M-maafkan aku.. Aku tadi menjatuhkan bungkus rotiku. Dan anda hampir menginjaknya. Aku takut anda tergelincir saat anda menginjaknya jadi aku menarik tangan anda.." seorang pria bermasker putih dan topi putih itu menjelaskan insiden yang menyebabkan bokong Jongin nyeri.

Jongin berdiri sambil mengusap bokongnya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih. Kalau tidak kau tarik aku bisa saja menggelinding kebawah. Aku terlalu terburu-buru" Jongin berusaha tersenyum. Tidak apa bokongnya terasa nyeri asal nyawanya selamat.

Pria berkulit putih itu membungkuk ke arah Jongin lalu mengambil sebungkus roti di anak tangga. Lalu dengan cepat pamit menaiki tangga lagi. Jongin cuek lalu melanjutkan niatnya kembali ke _lobby_.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku lupa cara memakai sumpit.." Mingyu mengerang kesal dengan dua bilah sumpit di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Di meja dihadapannya tersaji beberapa jenis makanan. Bukan makanan rumah sakit melainkan makanan yang dibelikan Kyungsoo tadi.

Mingyu sudah melakukan pemeriksaan keseluruhan. Tinggal menunggu Joonmyun membawa hasilnya.

Jongin yang juga sedang makan disamping tempat tidur Mingyu hanya terkekeh.

"Ya sudah gunakan sendok Mingyu-ya… Besok akan _hyung_ belikan sumpit khusus anak-anak untuk kau belajar ulang.." Jongin tertawa setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya. Mingyu mendengus kesal.

" _Amnesia_ mengesalkan. _Huh_. Apa yang harus ku ingat aku lupakan. Apa yang harus ku lupakan malah kuingat.." Mingyu mengambil sebuah sendok plastik di kotak berisi makanan lalu menjadikannya alat membawa sepotong sosis ke mulutnya. " _Eomma_ kemana sih _hyung_? Kenapa tidak merawatku?" Mingyu bertanya ringan sambil mengunyah makannannya.

Jongin terdiam kaku. Sialan. Kenapa Mingyu harus melupakan bagian itu?

"Mingyu-ya.. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu.. Mereka kecelakaan"

Mingyu kaget. Tapi seharusnya hal ini bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Harusnya Mingyu mengingat Ayah Ibunya.

" _Shit_. Mengesalkan sekali. Aku melupakan hal-hal penting.." Mingyu menjambak rambutnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Gyu. _Hyung_ akan berusaha membantumu mengingat semuanya. Tapi saat kepalamu terasa sakit. Berhenti mengingat apapun" Jongin berusaha terlihat tenang. Dia tidak mau menambah beban pada pikiran Mingyu.

Semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal setahun lalu, Jongin menjadi sangat perduli pada Mingyu. Hanya Mingyu yang dia punya. Adiknya yang masih duduk di tingkat dua High school itu menjadi prioritas utamanya. Bahkan kekasihnya yang imut itu -Kyungsoo- sering ia abaikan hanya karena Mingyu. Beruntung Kyungsoo memaklumi kelakuan Jongin dan dengan senang hati malah mendekatkan diri pada Mingyu.

Mingyu itu anak yang ceria. Cerdas dan mandiri. Walau kadang manja tapi dia begitu tau untuk bersikap.

Jongin menjadi pewaris untuk perusaahn milik ayahnya. Saat baru tamat _High school_ Jongin dan Kyungsoo diminta bekerja sambilan diperusahaan ayahnya. Sambil berkuliah di universitas ternama. Seakan mereka berdua dipersiapkan untuk mengurus perusahaan itu.

Dan saat orang tua Jongin meninggal, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak lagi kaget berurusan dengan perusahaan besar _Kim Corp_ itu.

Terhitung sejak ayahnya meninggal sudah setahun Jongin jadi _CEO_ muda diperusahaan itu dengan Kyungsoo yang jadi _direktur_ nya. Semuanya berjalan lancar karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangat profesional dipekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Hasil pemeriksaan tidak menunjukkan kerusakan pada otak Mingyu. Semuanya sangat baik. Jadi Joonmyun menyimpulkan bahwa _amnesia_ yang dialami Mingyu hanya efek benturan kencang yang menyebabkan _memory_ otaknya terganggu. Mingyu melupakan beberapa hal dan mengingat beberapa hal.

Mingyu menceritakan bahwa ada dua kali ia melihat seperti sekelebat film usang yang lewat dipikirannya.

Seperti saat ia melihat kakaknya jatuh dari tangga. Dan dua hari kemudian melihat Joonmyun seperti akan dicekik mati oleh seorang ibu-ibu setengah baya.

Memang benar Jongin jatuh dari di tangga tapi hanya bokongnya yang cidera. Berterima kasih pada pria bermasker itu.

Joonmyun juga bilang kalau salah satu ibu pasien dari ruang _ICU_ menangis histeris dan menyalahkan Joonmyun karena gagal menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya yang gagal jantung. Beruntung ada yang membantu menenangkan ibu-ibu itu.

Lalu Joonmyun mengatakan bahwa pengelihatan-penglihatan Mingyu itu adalah bagian-bagian dari _memory_ nya yang hilang. Dan Mingyu mencoba berpikir positif.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah siuman Mingyu diijinkan pulang kerumah. Tapi Joonmyun memberikan perintah untuk terus melaporkan setiap perkembangan ingatan Mingyu.

Mingyu duduk di bangku penumpang belakang mobil milik Jongin. Jongin sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah. Kyungsoo disampingnya. Hari ini hari minggu jadi jalanan terlihat sepi.

"Oh iya _hyung_.. Sebenarnya bagaimana kejadian sampai aku bisa koma selama seminggu?" Mingyu memajukan badannya guna bersandar ditangannya yang mengantung dijok bagian pengemudi.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Mingyu. Jongin menoleh sesaat lalu melanjutkan fokus mengemudi.

"Kami tidak tau persisnya bagaimana. Tapi saksi mengatakan kau terlihat mabuk lalu dengan asal menyeberang jalan sehingga diserempet oleh mobil. Tabrak lari. Pihak rumah sakit yang menghubungi Jongin" Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Membiarkan Jongin tetap fokus mengemudi. Jongin hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku mabuk? Mana mungkin!" Mingyu berusaha mengingat. Tapi bagian ini bukan termasuk hal yang ia lupakan. Dia benar-benar bukan pemabuk. Dia sangat menuruti perintah kakak dan orang tua nya yang menyuruh Mingyu tidak menyentuh alkohol sebelum cukup umur. Bahkan kalau bisa tidak menyentuhnya seumur hidup.

"Itu juga yang menjadi keanehan. Joonmyun- _hyung_ juga mengatakan tidak ada kandungan alkohol ditubuhmu. Tapi itu keterangan seorang saksi. Penglihatannya tidak jauh beda dari _CCTV_ di daerah itu sih. Kau terlihat sempoyongan berjalan lalu menerobos penyebrangan jalan yang sedang merah. Kau terlihat mabuk." Jongin berbicara sambil terus mengemudi.

" _Ahh_.. Aku tidak bisa ingat apapun.." Mingyu mengacak rambutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Mingyu prihatin. Pria manja itu sudah dianggap adik kandungnya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk merapihkan rambut Mingyu yang berantakkan.

"Sebaiknya jangan mengingat kecelakaan itu. Yang penting kau sudah sadarkan diri dan baik-baik saja. Itu sudah sangat melegakan, _Gyu_." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Benar kata Kyungsoo. Lupakan yang sudah lalu.." sambut Jongin juga tersenyum. Mingyu juga perlahan tersenyum yang terlihat oleh Jongin dari spion bagian tengah.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Kim Noona datang membawa Fiksi baru. Mau coba yang berchapter nih. Ada yang minat untuk lanjutannya?

Castnya tetap adik-adik tampan tercinta saya Kim Jongin dan Kim Mingyu. Kalo pairingnya sudah pasti Meanie dan Kaisoo. Tapi Jeon Wonwoo belum muncul.

Bisa tebak Wonwoo dimana?

Alurnya bisa sangat cepat bisa sangat lama. Bisa maju bisa mundur.

Silahkan review dan sarannya.

Noona usahakan fast update, apalagi kalau respon nya bagus.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Tue, 16th August 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Pintu kaca otomatis itu terbuka menampilkan seorang berpakaian hijau keluar sambil membuka masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Seorang ibu paruhbaya menghampirinya.

"Putri saya?" Ibu bertubuh gemuk itu berbicara pelan. Suaranya hampir habis digerus tangisan yang hadir sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Saya mohon maaf. Putri anda tidak bisa diselamatkan.." Dokter itu menunduk dalam. Penyesalan tergambar jelas dari sorot mata, raut wajah bahkan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Sunji- _ya_ … Ya tuhan Sunji kesayanganku…" wanita tua itu menangis meraung sambil tubuhnya merosot kelantai. Sang dokter berusaha membantu menopang tubuh wanita tersebut.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau dokter tidak berguna. Bagaimana dokter sepertimu bekerja di rumah sakit sebesar ini. Menyelamatkan putriku saja kau tidak bisa. Ikut mati saja kau bersama putriku…" wanita itu makin menjerit histeris. Mendorong tubuh sang dokter hingga terjatuh terduduk ke belakang. Lalu menerjang sang dokter dan berusaha mencekik leher sang dokter.

Dokter pria itu berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi si wanita tua. Ini sudah jadi resiko pekerjaannya setiap menangani pasien yang meninggal.

Cekikan dileher sang dokter semakin kencang. Dan si wanita makin menjerit histeris membuat kerumunan yang begitu banyak.

"Nyonya, kalau kau mencekik seperti itu dia tidak akan mati. Mau aku bantu membunuhnya tidak?" si wanita tua menoleh kearah suara berat di belakangnya.

Seorang pemuda bertopi putih berdiri bersandarkan dinding ruangan. Tangannya memegang sebungkus roti yang sudah digigit sebelumnya. Sang dokter bernafas lega sesaat si ibu melepaskan cekikannya.

"Kau mau membunuhnya juga?" si ibu bertanya pada si pemuda.

"Jujur saja. Kalau ditanya siapa yang ingin kubunuh sebenarnya adalah anda nyonya." Pemuda itu menggigit rotinya sedikit lalu bicara santai sambil mengunyah.

"Aku?" si ibu melotot.

"Karena keributan yang kau buat membuatku sakit kepala. Lagipula kalau kau membunuh dokter Kim kau juga akan membunuh adikku dan beberapa pasien lainnya yang harusnya diurus dokter Kim. Anakmu juga tidak akan hidup lagi kalau kau membunuh dokter ini. Anggap saja anakmu malah senang sudah mati dengan mudah jadi seumur hidupnya dia tidak kesakitan…" setelah bicara panjang lebar sang pemuda berbalik pergi meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut.

Si ibu terduduk lemas. Benar perkataan pemuda tidak sopan itu. Putrinya sudah bertahun-tahun mengalami sakit jantung. Harta, waktu dan tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk putrinya tersebut. Mungkin dengan kematian, putrinya bisa merasa tenang tanpa merasakan sakit lagi.

Setelah menenangkan si ibu, dokter Kim berlari mengejar si pemuda.

"Terima kasih Jeon- _ssi_. Aku hampir mati kalau kau tidak datang menyelamatkan." Dokter dengan nama Kim Joonmyun di seragamnya berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan pemuda tinggi itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

 _ **-Mingyu menatap mata pemuda itu lembut. Tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan si pemuda berkulit halus itu. Jarak wajah Mingyu dan si pemuda hanya beberapa inci. Bahkan hembusan nafas keduanya bisa terasa di wajah. Mingyu memejamkan mata lalu makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda mempesona dihadapannya. Menempelkan dua bilah bibirnya ke bibir si pemuda kurus. Bibir yang terasa memabukkan itu dilumat lembut oleh Mingyu. Menyesap rasa berbeda dari pemilik bibir.-**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan dikediaman dua pria bermarga Kim. Rumah besar yang hanya ditinggali dua manusia itu terlihat begitu mewah. Bahkan terlalu mewah.

Dua pria sedang duduk sambil berpelukan di sofa ruang tv. Sesekali tertawa riang sambil mengobrol membahas adegan yang ada di tv besar dihadapan mereka.

 _Dukk dukk dukk_

Salah satu pemuda di sofa menoleh kearah tangga, sumber suara ribut berasal. Lalu tersenyum.

" _Bear-hyung_.." orang yang berlarian ditangga tadi duduk di samping pria yang dipanggilnya _hyung_.

"Ada apa Mingyu- _ya_?" Jongin -sang _Hyung_ \- bertanya.

"Aku kira sudah tidur. Kenapa berlari-lari panik?" Kyungsoo yang berada dipelukan Jongin menambah pertanyaan untuk Mingyu.

"Aku baru saja mau tidur saat ada sesuatu yang aneh muncul." Mingyu memeluk lengan sang kakak sama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan di sisi lainnya. Manja sekali.

"Apa yang aneh?" Jongin membiarkan saja kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu. Sudah terbiasa.

" _Bear-hyung_ , Kyungsoo- _hyung_ … apa aku pernah bercerita tentang pacar? Maksudku, apa aku punya pacar?" Mingyu mendongak menatap kedua kakaknya.

"Tidak pernah, _Gyu_. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kau tertarik pada seseorang. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Jongin mulai khawatir.

"Ada tiga kali, dan tadi sebelum tidur terjadi sekali. Aku seperti melihat aku.. _Eum_ … berciuman dengan seseorang. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu. Tapi dia pria. Tiga kali dengan orang yang sama. Aku merasa sangat aneh.." Mingyu menegakkan duduknya.

"Mungkin itu bayangan masa lalu mu. Semacam kau membayangkan mencium seseorang setelah melihat adegan ciuman di drama.." Kyungsoo mencoba memberi logikanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu sangat tidak bisa berkaitan dengan logika. Semuanya sangat aneh. Tapi tiga pria disana selalu berusaha positif.

Mingyu mengangguk mencoba memahami. Semakin di pikirkan akan semakin tidak masuk akal. Jadi Mingyu menyerah memikirkannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo _hyung_ … Kau menginap? _Bear-hyung_ dimana?" Mingyu baru turun dari tangga saat mendapati kekasih kakaknya sedang berkutat di dapur.

"Jongin pergi ke bengkel memperbaiki mobilnya.." Kyungsoo baru menyelesaikan mencuci peralatan bekas sarapannya dengan Jongin.

Ini hari minggu dan Kyungsoo memutuskan menginap tadi malam agar bisa bersama Jongin. Tapi pagi-pagi setelah sarapan Jongin meminta ijin pergi ke bengkel. Jongin sangat menyayangi mobil _sport_ pemberian terakhir ayahnya itu sehingga dia akan turun tangan mengurus semua tentang mobilnya.

Mingyu duduk di meja makan lalu menikmati _panekuk_ buatan Kyungsoo dan segelas susu.

 _Ting tong_

"Lanjutkan makanmu. Biar _hyung_ membuka pintu." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu depan kediaman keluarga Kim. Membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang pagi ini.

"Mingyu- _ya_.. Teman-temanmu datang menjenguk.." Kyungsoo masuk dibarengi tiga pria seumuran Mingyu dengan pakaian kasual.

"Mingyu- _ya_.. Ya tuhan aku merindukanmu…" Seorang yang paling tinggi di antara ketiganya berlari menuju Mingyu yang masih duduk di meja makan. Memeluk Mingyu dengan erat.

"Seokmin- _ah_ … kau bisa membunuh Mingyu kalau memeluknya seerat itu." Seorang lagi yang berwajah kebaratan berkata ringan. Berjalan menuju ruang tv diikuti satu pemuda lainnya yang tersisa.

Mingyu dan si tinggi yang bernama Seokmin mengikuti mereka ke ruang tv. Mendudukkan diri masing-masing di sofa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Gyu_? Sepi sekali kau tidak masuk di kelas. Ini sudah tiga minggu. Tidak seru. Hansol jadi mengangguku karena tidak bisa mengganggumu." Satu pria bermata sipit yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bertanya. Orang yang disebutnya Hansol hanya tersenyum kikuk -si pria berwajah kebaratan-.

"Tunggu! Kau, Si kuda berisik, namamu Seokmin kan? Lee Seokmin. Dan si bule jadi-jadian ini Hansol. Kau si ketua kelas, _eum_.. Aku tidak ingat namamu." Mingyu bertanya hati-hati.

"APA?" Ketiga sahabatnya berteriak kencang.

"Kau tidak mengingat namaku? Keterlaluan sekali. Jangan bercanda." Si pria bermata sipit nampak kesal.

"Mingyu mengalami _amnesia_ sebagian. Dia tidak mengingat beberapa hal. Bahkan nama kakaknya sendiri dia tidak ingat" Kyungsoo datang dari arah dapur membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa cemilan.

Ketiga sahabatnya melotot tidak percaya. Separah itu kah kecelakaan yang dialami Mingyu. Setau mereka Mingyu hanya terserempet mobil. Bahkan tidak percaya sampai Mingyu bisa koma selama seminggu.

"Namaku Soonyoung! Kwon Soonyoung. Kekasih Lee Jihoon si _tsundere_ imut. Ingat itu!" Soonyoung si pemuda bermata sipit bicara dengan percaya diri.

"Wah.. Kau sudah jadian dengan Jihoon? Banyak sekali yang aku lewatkan selama aku sakit" Mingyu meneguk susu yang dibawakan Kyungsoo untuknya.

Ketiga sahabatnya melotot lagi.

"Soonyoung sudah mengencani Jihoon sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Bahkan kemarin hampir putus" ucap Seokmin santai.

"Sialan kau Seokmin. Kau mendoakan ku putus dengan Jihoon supaya kau bisa mendekatinya?" Soonyoung melempar sebuah bantal sofa ke wajah Seokmin. Lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

Setelah ngobrol dua jam ketiga sahabat Mingyu pamit dari rumahnya. Mereka mengatakan mau ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari bahan praktik fisika besok senin.

Mingyu juga mengatakan akan masuk sekolah lagi pada hari senin.

 _ **-Hansol berjalan dipinggiran trotoar. Mata dan tangannya terfokus pada benda persegi yang mengeluarkan cahaya cerah. Membalas pesan-pesan singkat dari seseorang melalui ponselnya. Hansol berjalan tanpa menatap jalanan. Tiba-tiba kakinya terseok dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terjatuh kearah jalanan. Dari arah belakang sebuah sepeda motor besar melaju kencang kearah tubuhnya yang terjatuh. Lalu sebuah suara keras terdengar bersamaan tubuh Hansol yang berdarah ditabrak sepeda motor.-**_

"Hansol- _ah_.." Mingyu meraih tangan Hansol yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Tiga sahabatnya menoleh ke Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Jangan memainkan ponselmu saat berjalan. Dan berjalanlah sedikit ketengah.." Mingyu mengatakannya dengan ragu. Dia berusaha tidak terlihat aneh. Tapi malah terlihat aneh.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami akan berhati-hati." Ucap Soonyoung membalas. Mereka mencoba memahami keadaan Mingyu yang baru saja kecelakaan. Lagi pula Hansol memang sering kedapatan berjalan sambil memainkan ponsel. Ceroboh.

Lalu ketiga sahabatnya benar-benar pamit pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingat perkataan Mingyu? Jangan memainkan ponsel saat berjalan Hansol" Seokmin memperingatkan Hansol yang sedang asik membalas pesan.

"Sebentar saja.. Hanya membalas pesan Seungkwan. Dia sudah menunggu di pusat perbelanjaan bersama Jisoo." Masih tetap fokus menatap ponselnya.

Hansol berjalan dipinggiran trotoar. Seokmin disampingnya lalu Soonyoung disamping Seokmin. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju halte bis untuk ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Makin lama Hansol makin jalan kepinggir hampir turun ke badan jalan.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin mengobrol berdua tidak memperdulikan Hansol yang kadang terkikik sendiri ke ponselnya.

Seseorang berlari dari arah berlawanan. Cukup kencang hingga menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki.

 _Brukk_

" _Aww_.. _Ahh_ ponselku.." Hansol berteriak kencang menatap ponselnya yang hancur terhempas bersamaan dirinya yang jatuh setelah bertabrakan dengan orang yang berlari tadi.

 _Syyoooooong. Braakk._

Semua yang ada disekitar Hansol melotot kaget. Baru saja sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju kencang dari arah belakang terhempas karena oleng dan tidak bisa mengendalikan motornya lalu menabrak sebuah pohon.

Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Hansol melotot tidak percaya. Ini seperti sebuah adegan film. Bisa saja Hansol yang menjadi korban tambahan si pengemudi sepeda motor nahas itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku terburu-buru dan ponselmu jadi rusak." Hansol tersadar dari lamunanya. Ditatapnya orang yang menabrak dan membuat ponselnya hancur.

"Kau si anak baru kan? Jeon Wonwoo?" Hansol bertanya pada si pemuda. Seokmin dan Soonyoung ikut menatap.

Si pemuda mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengganti ponselmu, Hansol. Tapi aku pamit permisi sekarang. Aku benar-benar tergesa." Pria yang di sebut bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu memohon. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Jangan pikirkan ponselku. Pergilah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini besok disekolah." Lalu Wonwoo pamit pergi. Berlari kencang meninggalkan tiga sahabat itu.

Tiga pria itu juga melanjutkan jalan mereka lagi. Melewati kerumunan pada pria berlumuran darah dari kecelakaan motor tadi. Hansol hanya bergidik ngeri sambil bersyukur.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

Kepanjangan? Membosankan?

Belum ada Meanienya. Tapi Wonwoonya udah nongol. Mungkin chap depan baru ketemu deh Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Terima kasih untuk review dan responnya.

Kejadian disini ada polanya. Dan semua berkaitan. Saya mau buat fiksi yang bikin mikir. Tapi tetep ada bumbu romancenya.

Silahkan review dan saran lagi. Untuk fast update saya usahakan.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Wed, 17th August 2016


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Jongin berjalan -sedikit berlari- mengejar bus yang sedang berhenti dihalte diseberang jalan. Jongin mencoba melambai sekiranya bisa membuat si supir bus menunggunya barang sebentar. Jongin tidak bisa menyeberang karena lampu masih menyala merah membentuk angka dua puluh. Kalau tertinggal bus itu Jongin harus menunggu lima belas menit ke bus selanjutnya. Jongin sedang terburu sekarang. Lampu merahnya menunjuk angka lima. Jongin dengan tidak sabaran menyeberang sedikit berlari. Tadi sesaat dilihatnya jalanan sepi. Tapi tepat dia hampir mencapai jalan seberang sebuah suara nyaring dan deritan menyapa telinganya. Jongin menoleh menatap benda besar itu menerjang kearahnya. Tubuhnya kemudian melayang ringan lalu membentur jalanan yang keras.-**_

Mingyu terhenti di dua anak tangga tersisa. Jantungnya jadi berdegup tidak nyaman. Apa yang barusan dilihatnya sangat mengerikan.

" _Hyung_!" Kemudian Mingyu berlari panik menghampiri kakaknya yang berada di dapur.

"Jangan berteriak, _Gyu_. Masih pagi. Sebahagia itu yang akan masuk sekolah lagi?" Jongin tidak menoleh masih asik menuang susu segar ke dua gelas kaca besar.

"Mobilmu dibawa Kyungsoo- _hyung_? Kau kerja naik apa? Cepat minta jemput Kyungie- _hyung_.. Atau panggil taksi.." Mingyu bicara. Berusaha tidak panik. Tapi terlihat sangat aneh.

"Tadi malam Kyungsoo disini sampai jam 11. Jadi kusuruh pulang bawa mobil. Dia juga ada rapat di _Daegu_ pagi ini jadi ya aku ke kantor naik bus." Jongin meneguk susu digelasnya setelah meletakkan gelas susu satunya di hadapan Mingyu.

"Hari ini jangan naik bus ya? Naik taksi saja.. Ku mohon.." Mingyu memegang lengan Jongin. Memasang wajah memohon terbaik yang dia punya.

Jongin meletakkan gelas susu yang sudah kosong. Lalu menatap adik satu-satunya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Jongin.

Mingyu diam. Dia tau dia mulai bertingkah aneh. Dia menjadi terlalu _paranoid_. Hal-hal sepele bisa menakutkan dan membuat Mingyu panik.

"Kau.. kau tertabrak mobil" Mingyu menunduk dalam. Selama ini Mingyu selalu menceritakan tentang kilasan penglihatan anehnya. Tapi tidak semua terbukti benar. Penglihatannya hanya berupa garis besar. Bukan kejadian persis. Mingyu juga kadang tidak mengerti. Apa dulunya dia adalah orang yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah. Atau efek dia suka nonton film horor. Tidak masuk akal.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut kecoklatan milik Mingyu. Adiknya sudah berpakaian rapih dengan seragam sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa, _Gyu_. Tenang saja. Dan aku akan berhati-hati" Jongin tersenyum memberikan semangat pada Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk ragu. Dia cuma bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya kakaknya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya.." Mingyu berdiri, menghabiskan segelas susu segarnya lalu menuju pintu. Jongin masih tinggal didapur membereskan sisa sarapannya. Hanya gelas.

" _Hyung_! Cepat kemari!" Mingyu berteriak dari depan pintu rumahnya. Jongin yang mendengarnya jadi kaget dan dengan panik berlari menghampiri Mingyu.

"Ada apa, _Gyu_? Kau terluka?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu. _Hehe_.." Mingyu terduduk didepan pintu dengan tangan merentangkan dua helai tali sepatu. Belum terikat.

"Astaga, _Gyu_. Kau hampir membuat aku jantungan. Lagian.. Kenapa bagian sepele seperti ini yang hilang dari ingatanmu?" Jongin mengerutu tapi dia berjongkok untuk menautkan tali sepatu milik Mingyu. Membuat simpul erat di sepasang sepatu hitam itu.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Nanti waktu pulang aku akan belajar menalikannya." Dan Mingyu pun pergi.

.

.

.

 **LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan tenang di area sekolah. Jam belajar masih tiga puluh menit lagi dimulai. Sepertinya tidak ada yang Mingyu lupakan tentang bagian sekolah. Mingyu sedikit lega.

"Jihoon! Lee Jihoon" Mingyu sedikit berteriak memanggil pria mungil dua puluh langkah didepannya. Pria yang dipanggil menoleh. Lalu Mingyu sedikit berlari menyusul Jihoon.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, _Gyu_. Kabarmu? Eh.. Tunggu. Kau mengingatku?" Jihoon bertanya saat Mingyu sudah dihadapannya. Mingyu dan Jihoon cukup dekat karena sama-sama ada di klub seni. Ditambah Jihoon itu kekasih Soonyoung, sahabatnya.

"Sayangnya aku mengingatmu.. Pasti Soonyoung yang cerita. Kalau dia tau aku bisa ingat kau tapi lupa padanya, dia bisa ngamuk" Mingyu tertawa kecil membayangkan sahabatnya yang murka. Jihoon ikut tersenyum membayangkan.

"Kau benar.."

"Ji, wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?" Mingyu memperhatikan wajah temannya itu.

"Aku hanya belum sarapan. Ini aku mau ke kantin dulu membeli makanan. Mau ikut?" Jihoon mencoba tersenyum. Jihoon bukan cuma belum sarapan tapi juga belum makan siang dan makan malam dari kemarin.

"Aku sudah sarapan. Tapi kau yakin? Pucat sekali loh, Ji. Habis sarapan istirahat saja di klinik." Mingyu mencoba menatap wajah pucat Jihoon lagi. "Nanti aku bilang ke Soonyoung untuk menemanimu-"

"Eh.. Jangan katakan apapun pada Soonyoung. Aku tidak mau dia khawatir.." Jihoon memotong perkataan Mingyu dengan cepat.

"Tapi janji harus istirahat di klinik ya?" mata Mingyu menampilkan gurat memohon.

"Iya. Iya. Aku janji. Setelah koma kau jadi berlebihan perhatiannya ya.." Jihoon terkekeh lalu meninggalkan Mingyu terdiam mematung.

Mingyu juga merasa dirinya jadi berlebihan.

.

.

.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya dibangku miliknya. Paling belakang. Untungnya bagian ini dia ingat. Tapi dia tidak ingat disebelah kanannya ada bangku kosong lagi.

Beberapa teman sekelas termasuk tiga sahabatnya berkumpul di sekeliling Mingyu hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi Mingyu tidak bicara apa-apa tentang _amnesia_. Tiga sahabatnya juga diam saja. Lagi pula tidak ada yang curiga kalau Mingyu _amnesia_. Dia masih ingat nama semua teman sekelasnya.

Bel masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Semua yang berkerumun kembali duduk rapih di bangku masing-masing. Lalu semenit kemudian guru Han pengajar bahasa _inggris_ yang juga wali kelasnya masuk.

"Wah.. Selamat datang kembali Kim Mingyu. Murid kesayanganku sudah kembali" canda guru Han. Dibalas sorakan riuh dari seluruh kelas. Guru Han adalah guru paling asik yang pernah mereka punya. Suka bercanda tapi tegas secara bersamaan. Setiap murid akan hormat padanya.

 _Tokk tok tokk_

Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Masuklah.." Perempuan cantik yang berdiri didepan kelas itu berujar pelan pada seorang pemuda di depan pintu.

"M-maaf saya terlambat _seonsaengnim_.." Mingyu malah menatap sekeliling. Setahu Mingyu teman sekelasnya sudah lengkap. Siapa lagi yang terlambat?

Lalu diliriknya bangku kosong disampingnya..

"Ada alasan, Wonwoo- _ssi_?" guru Han mencoba tenang. Sedikit tersenyum. Tidak mau membuat siswa itu ketakutan.

"Saya membantu sebuah kecelakaan di depan halte bus menuju sekolah." Siswa berbadan kurus itu masih menunduk. Dia sangat takut.

"Ya sudah duduklah.."

Wonwoo sedikit kaget. Di sekolahnya yang dulu kalau terlambat paling tidak mendapatkan satu hukuman berlari keliling lapangan apapun alasannya. Wonwoo jadi percaya kata-kata teman sekelas bahwa guru Han itu guru yang sangat baik.

Wonwoo duduk dibangkunya. Melirik sekilas kearah sebelahnya. Sempat kaget. Biasanya bangku itu kosong. Sejak Wonwoo masuk ke kelas ini bangku itu sudah kosong. Tapi dia tidak tuli. Bangku itu biasa ditempati siswa yang paling pintar dikelas kata temannya.

Wonwoo mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik lelaki yang setaunya dipuja-puja seluruh kelas. Mungkin juga satu sekolahan. Tampan batinnya.

Dan tanpa diketahui lelaki di sebelahnya itu juga mencuri pandang pada Wonwoo, si anak baru.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Semua anak menghambur keluar. Mingyu masih terduduk dibangkunya. Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Hansol mengajaknya ke kantin bersama tapi Mingyu bilang akan menyusul kemudian.

"Aku Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya pada satu-satunya orang lain di kelas itu.

"A-aku Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Baru pindah dari _Busan_. Tiga minggu yang lalu." Wonwoo tersenyum canggung. Seharusnya dia yang memperkenalkan diri karena posisinyalah yang anak baru disini.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku seperti tidak asing denganmu Wonwoo." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kaget.

"Aku tidak yakin. Karena aku benar-benar baru pindah kesini sebulan yang lalu. Tapi aku juga berpikir seperti mengenalmu." Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya. Ternyata dari tadi perasaannya tidak salah. Memang wajah Mingyu terlihat _familiar_.

"Mungkin kita berpapasan di suatu tempat" Mingyu mencoba memberikan perkiraannya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin takdir.." entah setan apa yang merasuki Wonwoo hingga merentangkan senyum selebar itu. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia tersenyum selebar itu. Padahal Mingyu juga sedang tidak membuat lelucon. Aneh.

Di depan Mingyu, Wonwoo seperti bertemu teman lama. Teman yang sangat akrab. Makin aneh.

 _ **-Jihoon berjalan pelan memegangi perutnya yang begitu nyeri sejak tadi pagi. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Langkahnya mulai tidak teratur dan lemah. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Dan Jihoon jatuh tepat di depan ruang kesehatan. Bahkan belum sampai ke bagian dalamnya.-**_

"Eh.. Wonwoo.. Kita kekan-"

" _Aww_.." Wonwoo meringis kesakitan saat tangan Mingyu mendarat dibahunya. Tadinya Mingyu mau mengakrabkan diri dengan menepuk bahu Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo malah kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu panik.

"Sepertinya bahuku terkilir saat membantu kecelakaan tadi. Memar." Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama menatap kearah bagian bahu kanan Wonwoo yang juga terdapat noda kotor. Bukti bahunya memang mengalamin benturan terhadap sesuatu. Mungkin ini juga yang membuat Guru Han tidak menghukumnya karena terlambat.

"Pergilah ke klinik kesehatan untuk diberi pereda sakit. Ayo." Mingyu menarik tangan bagian lain milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo menurut.

Baru dua langkah mereka keluar kelas. "Maaf, bisa ke klinik sendiri tidak? Aku ingat ada urusan mendadak. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu ke klinik. Kau harus ada disana." Mingyu lalu berlari kearah berlawanan. Tujuannya adalah kantin.

Mingyu sedikit berlari. Dia berusaha mengingat bayangan yang ia lihat tadi. Bayangan dia melihat Jihoon yang jatuh. Dia jadi panik.

"Soonyoung!" Mingyu terengah-engah menggapai meja dimana Soonyoung, Seokmin, Hansol dan Seungkwan berkumpul.

"Kau baru sehat. Jangan berlari." Itu Seokmin saat melihat Mingyu berkeringat kecil di pelipis.

"Soon.. Kau sudah bertemu Jihoon?" Mingyu bicara langsung ke pokoknya.

" _Hm_.. Belum. Dia sibuk sekali dan bilang tidak mau diganggu. Kau tau kan dia seperti apa?" Kalau diganggu akan murka. Semua orang tau sifat Jihoon.

"Ayo. Ikut aku cari Jihoon." Mingyu dengan brutal menarik lengan Soonyoung yang baru saja akan meneguk jus jeruknya.

Mingyu tidak mendengarkan teriakan Soonyoung atau teman lainnya yang bertanya ada apa.

Mingyu menggeret Soonyoung ke kelas Jihoon. Jihoon dan mereka memang berbeda ruangan tapi masih seangkatan. Nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kelas Jihoon. Jadi Mingyu menarik Soonyoung lagi kearah ruang musik. Satu-satunya ruang dimana Jihoon suka mengurung diri.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, _Gyu_? Kenapa panik begitu?" Soonyoung masih bertanya disela larinya.

Ruang musik cuma ada Jisoo. Dan kata Jisoo, Jihoon ijin ke klinik kesehatan. Mingyu menepuk dahinya. Benar. Yang ia lihat tadi Jihoon di depan ruang kesehatan. Tapi ruang kesehatan di jam istirahat akan kosong.

Jika bayangan Mingyu benar berarti tidak ada yang menolong Jihoon.

Mingyu menarik Soonyoung lagi. Kali ini sudah pasti menuju ruang kesehatan. Ruang kesehatan ada disudut sekolah. Jadi jarang ada yang berlalu lalang.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung sampai tepat didepan pintu ruang kesehatan yang tertutup. Tidak ada Jihoon. Tidak ada siapapun. Apa bayangan Mingyu salah lagi?

 _Prangg_

Mingyu dan Soonyoung bertatapan. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh tepat dari dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Jihoon.." Mingyu menerjang masuk terlebih dahulu ke ruang kesehatan. Soonyoung yang masih berusaha mengerti kejadian yang sebenarnya hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Lalu matanya melotot mendapati Jihoon terbaring pucat di kasur di tepi ruangan.

"Ya tuhan Jihoon" lalu menghambur kearah Jihoon.

Lain Soonyoung, lain pula Mingyu. Matanya malah menatap sosok lain di depan _kabinet_ ruangan itu. Sosok itu juga sama terkejutnya mendapati dua orang pria tiba-tiba masuk keruangan serba putih itu. Dia juga masih dalam efek kaget karna menjatuhkan sebuah gelas kaca ke lantai.

"Si mungil itu jatuh pingsan saat aku baru sampai di depan pintu klinik. Aku menggendongnya kesini. Mau mengambil air untuk membangunkannya tapi tanganku sakit sekali.." pria itu menjelaskan.

Mingyu menatapnya. Lalu berjalan mantap kearahnya. Dengan sekali rengkuhan di bagian lengan kirinya Mingyu memeluk pria itu. Sangat erat.

Yang dipeluk hanya melotot tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan Jihoon, Wonwoo.." Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela bahu Wonwoo.

"Aku akan memanggil petugas klinik.. Jaga Jihoon-ku" Soonyoung berlari keluar ruangan. Mencari siapa saja yang bisa membantu menyelamatkan peri kecilnya. Jihoon.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya pada Wonwoo lalu menuntun Wonwoo menuju kasur putih disisi lainnya. Menyuruh pria itu duduk. Lalu mengambilkan segelas air pada Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tau cara mengobati. Jadi kita tunggu petugas klinik saja.." Mingyu sedikit canggung mengingat kelakuannya tadi. Dia bertingkah berlebihan lagi.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan lalu meminum gelas airnya. Sambil memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca hasil kerjanya.

Semoga tidak ada siapapun yang melihat pipi Wonwoo yang merona. Wonwoo malu sekali.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Untuk teks yang bercetak tebal dan miring itu bayangan yang dilihat Mingyu.

Soal kenapa bayangan sama kejadian asli nya ga sesuai itu dijawab sesuai cerita ya.

Gimana Meanie moment nya?

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav n foll. Itu suntikan semangat banget buat ngetik.

Saya janji kalo banyak yg respon bakal update cepat.

Silahkan review dan sarannya.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Thur, 18th August 2016


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin keluar dari rumah lima belas menit setelah Mingyu pergi. Setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya terkunci, Jongin melangkah menyusuri jalanan. Menenteng sebuah _clutch_ hitam. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana katun senada. Tidak ada yang menyangka Kim Jongin seorang _CEO_ di perusahaan besar jika dia seperti itu.

Diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Penampilan yang begitu modis. Ditambah hari ini dia berjalan kaki, menuju halte bus. Orang hanya akan mengira Jongin adalah pegawai kantoran biasa.

Jongin harus menyeberang untuk bisa menunggu bus di halte. Lampu khusus penyeberang jalan masih berwarna merah. Jongin menunggu dengan sabar.

Sedikit mengingat perkataan Mingyu tadi membuatnya agak gelisah. Diliriknya lagi lampu warna merah. Masih di angka tiga. Yang akan menyeberang hanya ada lima orang. Tidak ramai.

Saat sudah benar-benar waktunya menyeberang Jongin menyempatkan diri melirik jalanan kanan dan kiri. Sedikit lega. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Jongin jadi penyeberang terakhir dari lima orang yang menyeberang. Lima langkah lagi sampai di seberang. Suara klakson mobil menggema ditelinganya.

Ditatapnya kiri, entah sejak kapan mobil itu sudah melaju kencang kearah Jongin. Jongin kaget. Mobil itu terlihat oleng ke berbagai arah sambil terus menekan klakson. Tidak bisa mengerem.

Jongin harusnya berlari lima langkah lagi. Tapi seperti dalam drama dirinya mematung. Hanya bisa menutup mata dan berdoa.

Lalu tubuhnya terasa dipeluk. Di tarik begitu kuat dan membentur sesuatu lalu berguling.

Jongin memaksakan diri membuka mata. Yang ditatapnya adalah sebuah lengan yang bahkan tak lebih besar dari lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tuan?" Jongin terduduk. Dia masih selamat. Seseorang menyelamatkannya.

"Te-terima kasih.. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku" Jongin cepat tersadar. Lima meter dihadapannya mobil yang hampir menabraknya tadi sedang dikerumuni. Terguling, terlihat berasap dan hancur bagian depannya. Menabrak tiang lampu jalan.

Jongin baru saja selamat dari maut.

"Kau bisa berdiri tuan?" Jongin beralih lagi pada pria yang menyelamatkannya. Seragam sekolah.

Jongin berdiri perlahan. "Kau bersekolah di _Minguk_ _High_ _School_? Siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin perlahan.

Pemuda itu membungkuk. "Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Benar aku sekolah disana. Dan aku rasa akan telat. Bisa aku pergi duluan? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" si pemuda tersenyum canggung.

"Kau seumuran dengan adikku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Bisakah aku membalasmu?" Jongin membuka _clucth_ -nya lalu mengambil sebuah kartu nama di dalam dompetnya.

 _Kim Corp_. Kim Jongin. Dan deretan angka.

"Datanglah ke tempat kerjaku sepulang sekolah." Ujar Jongin lagi.

"Tapi aku ikhlas membantumu, _eum_.. Jongin- _ssi_. Dan tadi juga hanya kebetulan." Wonwoo berusaha mengembalikan kartu nama kepada Jongin.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mentraktirmu secangkir kopi. Tolong jangan menolak." Jongin memasang wajah memohon. Dia sedikit belajar pada apa yang sering Mingyu lakukan. Dan akhirnya Wonwoo menyetujui.

.

.

.

 **LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

Dua petugas klinik kesehatan sekolah datang bersama Soonyoung. Lalu dengan cekatan menangani Jihoon. Memasangkan selang _infus_ dan memberi Jihoon beberapa suntikan. Soonyoung mendampingi dengan cemas.

Mingyu berdiri disamping Soonyoung. Matanya kadang menatap Jihoon kadang berpindah menatap Wonwoo.

Petugas satunya menyuruh Wonwoo membuka seragamnya. Untuk mengobati memar di bahunya. Mingyu melirik punggung Wonwoo yang sebagian tertutup si petugas kesehatan.

Sial. Kenapa jantung Mingyu berdesir aneh?

Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya. Lebih memilih menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon perlahan sadar dari pingsannya. Dia bilang dia tidak makan hampir dua hari penuh. Dia sibuk mengerjakan _project_ klub seni. Harusnya dikerjakan bersama Mingyu yang menjadi ketua klub. Tapi karena Mingyu kecelakaan, Jihoon mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

Mingyu jadi merasa bersalah. Padahal bukan sama sekali salahnya.

.

Jihoon sedang bersandar diujung kasur sambil menerima suapan bubur dari Soonyoung.

Mingyu berdiri diujung kasur Jihoon. Dibelakang Soonyoung. Sementara Wonwoo yang baru selesai diobati masih duduk di kasur lain diruangan itu. Sedang mengancingkan seragamnya. Mingyu mencuri lirik pada Wonwoo.

" _Hey_ , Jeon Wonwoo. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Jihoon menatap Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Soonyoung ikut menatapnya.

"Kau tau namaku? _Eh_.. Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu. Hanya kebetulan aku juga akan ke klinik lalu menemukanmu pingsan dan menggendongmu masuk." Ucap Wonwoo canggung. Berusaha tersenyum. Sedikit melirik ke arah Mingyu. Orang yang menyuruhnya ke klinik kesehatan.

"Aku tau namamu dari Soonyoung. Kalau aku Lee Jihoon. Sekali lagi terima kasih" Jihoon mengulurkan tangan dalam posisi duduk untuk berjabat dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdiri lalu menghampiri Jihoon. Menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu memandangi keduanya juga sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa kesini?" Jihoon berpindah menatap Soonyoung dan Mingyu bergantian.

"Dia menarikku waktu dikantin. Astaga aku bahkan lupa minum setelah makan. Dia berlagak sok jadi peramal yang bisa melihat masa depan akhir-akhir ini. Bikin panik saja." Soonyoung merengut kesal.

"Aku memang meli- maksudku aku melihat Jihoon tadi pagi. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku takut saja dia benar-benar sakit. Ternyata benar." Mingyu memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan tentang bayangannya itu kecuali pada dua _Hyung-_ nya.

"Untung ada Wonwoo. _Eh_ semalam juga Wonwoo menyelamatkan Hansol _loh_. Waktu baru pulang dari rumahmu, _Gyu_." Soonyoung masih menyuapi Jihoon saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Menyelamatkan apanya? Aku menabraknya bahkan menghancurkan ponselnya." Sambung Wonwoo. Akhir-akhir ini kata penyelamat seperti sering mampir ke telinga Wonwoo.

"Hansol bilang dia hampir terseok dan jatuh ke jalanan kalau kau tidak menabraknya. Kau tau kan apa yang terjadi kalau Hansol jatuh ke jalan. _Whuuss bamm_.. Sepeda motor itu menabrak Hansol" Soonyoung menceritakan dengan antusias.

"Tidak ada yang percaya padamu Kwon Soonyoung. Kau suka membual." Timpal Jihoon.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu. Kenapa Mingyu hanya diam?

"Mingyu kau baik-baik saja?" dilihatnya Mingyu sedang memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya menunjukkan gurat kesakitan.

"Ak-aku baik-baik saja" tapi wajahnya semakin menunduk. Mingyu melakukan remasan kuat ke kepalanya. " _Akhh_ sakit sekali.." kepalanya berdenyut kuat.

Bayangan-bayangan tidak beraturan berputar di kepalanya. Banyangan penglihatannya akan Hansol kemarin. Lalu ditimpa penglihatan akan Wonwoo yang menyelamatkan Hansol. Seperti dia ada di tempat kejadian itu. Lalu penglihatan akan Jihoon yang jatuh sendirian terabaikan didepan ruang kesehatan. Ditimpa penglihatan akan Wonwoo yang menggendong Jihoon masuk. Semua berputar saling tumpang tindih. Membuat kepala Mingyu berdenyut keras.

"Mingyu.." Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu yang bergerak gelisah menahan kesakitannya. Wonwoo panik. Soonyoung juga panik. Sebenarnya Jihoon juga panik tapi dia hanya bisa berdiam sambil memandang Mingyu khawatir.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dadanya ikut nyeri menyaksikan Mingyu yang menjerit kesakitan seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia juga tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu lalu menarik pria tinggi itu kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Mingyu kedalam ceruk lehernya. Mengelus lembut rambut Mingyu yang acak-acakan.

Mungkinkah Wonwoo memiliki sihir ajaib? Mingyu berangsur tenang. Denyutan di kepalanya perlahan hilang. Tangannya tak lagi meremas rambutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Gyu_?" Soonyoung membuka suara.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya saat dirasa Mingyu sudah benar-benar baik.

"Terima kasih" ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo. "Aku terlalu keras mengingat sesuatu. Jadi kepalaku berdenyut." Ucap Mingyu pada Soonyoung. Mingyu tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih rinci pada Soonyoung.

"Mengingat sesuatu?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran.

"Oh itu. Aku mengalami _amnesia_ sebagian. Jadi saat ada yang terlupa aku akan berusaha mengingatnya. Tapi jika berusaha berlebihan aku akan sakit kepala." Mingyu sangat berhati-hati menjelaskannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kami kembali ke kelas ya, _Soon_ , _Ji_. Nanti aku sampaikan ke guru kalau Soonyoung menemani Jihoon. Istirahat ya, _Ji_." Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpamitan kembali ke kalas.

Mingyu berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Wonwoo dibelakangnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_.." Mingyu berhenti saat sudah sedikit jauh dari ruang kesehatan.

" _Hm_?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sedikit mendongak.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi?" Wonwoo kaget. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Pipinya perlahan memanas. Tapi perlahan kepalanya mengangguk.

Dan Mingyu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan nyaman.

"Entah kenapa saat memelukmu aku merasa nyaman. Semua rasa sakit dan rasa khawatirku hilang." Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merona merah. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Wonwoo pernah menyukai seseorang. Dia tau rasanya menyukai seseorang. Dan Wonwoo rasa hari ini dia menyukai Mingyu. Bahkan lebih dari rasa suka yang ia rasakan dulu.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukannya pada Mingyu. Dia juga merasa sangat nyaman. Semua bebannya hilang seketika.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Give me 10, No! Give me 7 reviews and I'll update next chapter. ASAP /smirk/

Bbaii,

Kim Noona

Sat, 20th August 2016


	5. Chapter 5

(Sesuai janji kalau review chap 4 sudah tujuh aku akan langsung update chap selanjutnya. Terima kasih banyak)

.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya setelah meletakkan dua gelas jus apel di meja. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin yang sudah duluan duduk dan bersandar di sofa. Kaki keduanya di naikkan sampai keatas meja didepan.

Pukul sembilan lebih lima menit. Jongin mampir ke apartemen Kyungsoo sepulang dari rapat dengan _klien_ di luar kantor. Seharian dia tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo mengingat jadwal keduanya yang sibuk walaupun bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

"Wonwoo itu manis sekali. Wajahnya memang terlihat dingin. Tapi kalau tersenyum jadi terlihat kebaikan hatinya." Kyungsoo berbicara santai sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jongin.

Tadi sore Wonwoo datang ke kantor _Kim Corp_ sesuai permintaan Jongin. Tapi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang menemuinya. Sesuai janji, Jongin -diwakilkan Kyungsoo- mentraktir Wonwoo secangkir kopi.

Awalnya Wonwoo tidak berniat sama sekali menemui Jongin. Karena ia rasa bantuannya dua hari lalu itu murni kebetulan. Tapi dengan malu-malu Wonwoo memutuskan menemui salah satu pegawai di _Kim Corp_ itu -pikir Wonwoo- untuk meminta bantuan.

"Karena di perusahaan tidak bisa sembarangan menerima pegawai apalagi masih siswa sekolah jadi aku membawanya pada Minseok- _hyung_. Aku benar kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang meneguk jus apelnya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau benar, _Chagi_. Di _Frost_ dia bisa bekerja paruh waktu. Jadi tidak mengganggu sekolah. _Frost_ juga dekat dengan sekolahnya."

Wonwoo meminta bantuan mencarikannya kerja. Wonwoo tau _Kim Corp_. Perusahaan itu cukup besar dan sukses. Untuk bekerja disitu juga tidak mudah. Wonwoo juga tidak muluk meminta bantuan agar bekerja di _Kim Corp_. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa Jongin yang ia pikir pegawai disitu bisa memiliki rekan yang membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu.

"Besok dia mulai bekerja di _Frost_. Temui Minseok- _hyung_ dan berterima kasih. Kau juga jadinya belum bertemu Wonwoo." Kyungsoo berujar menasehati.

"Baiklah Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo. Aku akan menemui Minseok- _hyung_ dan Wonwoo. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Wonwoo makan siang lusa?" usul Jongin.

"Ajak Mingyu juga. _Ah_ iya aku lupa bertanya apa Wonwoo mengenal Mingyu." Kyungsoo cemberut mengingat itu. Waktu Kyungsoo tau Wonwoo berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Mingyu, Kyungsoo sudah berniat bertanya apa mereka saling mengenal atau tidak, tapi jadi lupa karena terlarut mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo.

"Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau Mingyu dekat dengan Wonwoo akan sangat cocok" ujar Jongin lalu terkikik kecil sambil membayangkan.

"Kenapa pemikiranmu bisa sama denganku?" mereka saling menatap. Lalu tertawa bersama seperti dua orang yang sedang bersekongkol untuk melakukan pemberontakan. Yang kali ini mungkin disebut perjodohan.

.

.

.

Mingyu baru selesai berganti ke seragam sekolah setelah selesai bermain basket. Terduduk dibangkunya dengan badan membungkuk ke bawah.

Mingyu berkali-kali memutar dua helai tali ditangannya. Tali yang berasal dari sepatu hitamnya. Dia masih belum bisa membuat simpul tali sepatu. Setiap pulang sekolah dia akan lupa dengan janjinya untuk belajar menalikan sepatu. Jadi setiap pagi Jongin yang akan merunduk dan menalikannya. Dan bonus satu janji lagi setiap paginya.

Untungnya simpul yang dibuat Jongin cukup erat untuk bertahan seharian. Jadi Mingyu tidak perlu menalikan ulang tanpa Jongin.

Sialnya. Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga dan saat berganti pakaian Mingyu terpaksa membuka sepatunya.

"Apa ini bagian dari _amnesia_?" seseorang merunduk didepan Mingyu. Meraih dua helai tali sepatu yang dari tadi hanya Mingyu putar-putar berantakan.

Mingyu menegakkan pandangannya. Itu Wonwoo. Sedang membuat simpul pada sepatu Mingyu.

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo" Mingyu hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu. Wonwoo mendudukkan diri dibangkunya. Berhadapan dengan Mingyu namun terpisah jarak.

"Katakan saja kalau perlu bantuan." Ucap Wonwoo lagi.

"Apa kau ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan orang lain? Semacam _superhero_?" tanya Mingyu masih terus menatap Wonwoo. Tidak bosan sama sekali.

"Semua yang aku lakukan itu murni kebetulan. Tapi kurasa kebetulan yang aku alami jadi meningkat drastis semenjak aku pindah kesini. Dulunya tidak." Wonwoo menunduk menghindari tatapan Mingyu. Pipinya memanas kalau terus bertemu mata dengan Mingyu.

 _Drrttt drttt_

" _Yeoboseyo, hyung_?" Mingyu menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya yang bergetar dimeja.

"…"

"Kalau sepulang sekolah aku tidak bisa. Ada tugas dengan Jihoon. Bagaimana kalau makan malam?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Langsung bertemu di tempat Seokkie- _hyung_ kan? _Okay_ " Mingyu memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Beralih menatap Wonwoo lagi.

"Kenapa pindah ke _Seoul_? _Busan_ kan menyenangkan?" Mingyu berusaha mencairkan suasana. Kelas tidak terlalu ramai karena sedang jam pelajaran kosong.

"Adikku sakit kanker dan harus dioperasi dan dirawat di _Seoul_ _Hospital_. Jadi aku pindah kesini untuk menjaganya." Wonwoo bercerita dengan cara santai. Biasanya Wonwoo tidak mau menceritakan kisahnya ini pada siapapun. Dia takut dipandang karena kasihan. Tapi didepan Mingyu dia bisa menceritakan dengan begitu mudah.

"Orang tuamu?" Mingyu bertanya lagi. Wonwoo terus membuatnya penasaran akhir-akhir ini. Kepribadian Wonwoo berbeda dari orang-orang yang dia kenal selama ini.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal. Ibuku masih tinggal di _Busan_ mengurus usaha pembuatan _Kimchi_ dan saus kedelai."

"Adikmu masih dirawat dirumah sakit?" Mingyu tidak menunjukkan raut kasihan pada Wonwoo. Dia malah antusias mendengar cerita hidup pria manis itu.

"Sudah pulang kemarin. Tapi masih harus bolak balik rumah sakit untuk terapi." Wonwoo tersenyum sedikit.

"Kau sungguh menarik, Wonwoo. Aku menyukaimu." Mingyu tersenyum. Sungguh Mingyu sangat yakin jika Wonwoo mempunyai semacam sihir yang bisa membuat siapa saja terpesona. Apalagi rona merah dipipi putih Wonwoo. Itu mempesona.

.

.

.

 **LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

"Seokkie- _hyung_ …" Mingyu menerobos masuk, membanting tubuhnya asal di atas sofa lalu tanpa permisi menjadikan paha seseorang sebagai bantal kepalanya.

Mingyu sedang ada di ruang pribadi pemilik _Frost Café_. Dengan tidak sopannya tiduran di sofa panjang mewah itu.

Kim Minseok, sepupu kesekian dari Kim Mingyu dan Kim Jongin. Pemilik sebuah _café_ elit yang menjual berbagai macam olahan kopi. _Frost Café_.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Minseok tidak keberatan pahanya dijadikan bantal oleh Mingyu. Seluruh keluarga besar _Kim_ sudah sangat hapal dengan tingkah manja Mingyu yang seperti itu.

" _Bear-hyung_ dan Kyungie- _hyung_ akan menjemputku dari kantor. Katanya mau mengajak makan malam diluar dengan kenalannya. Aku disuruh menunggu disini." Mingyu memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke perut Minseok.

"Oh yasudah tunggu saja. Sudah memesan makanan belum?" Minseok sejak tadi sedang membaca novel dengan kacamata bulat di ujung hidungnya.

Mingyu mengangguk di perut Minseok. Itu terlihat sangat intim. Tapi Minseok membiarkannya. Mingyu itu cucu termuda di keluarga _Kim_. Sangat sangat manja pada siapapun anggota keluarga. Tidak heran.

"Aku memesan _frappuccino_ pada Yoojung. Nanti pasti diantar." Minseok mengangguk lalu melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Sementara Mingyu mencoba tertidur dipangkuan Minseok.

 _Ttok tookk_

"Aku mengantar pesanan _frappuccino_." Setelah terdengar ketukan, seseorang masuk keruangan itu.

"Letakkan saja dimeja" ujar Minseok.

Dengan hati-hati pegawainya itu meletakkan segelas _fappuccino_ dan sepotong _red velvet cake_ di atas meja.

"Bangun, _Kim_. Pesananmu sudah datang." Minseok menggerakkan kakinya mengusik Mingyu yang sudah hampir terlelap.

" _Hmm_.. Nanti akan aku minum Yoojung. Letakkan saja." Mingyu masih berusaha untuk terlelap lagi.

"Dia bukan Yoojung. Dia pegawai baruku. Wonwoo."

"WONWOO?" Mingyu terkaget. Terduduk seketika. Dipandangnya seseorang yang sedang berdiri memegang sebuah nampan.

" _Eh_? Mingyu?"

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak review nya.. Yosh! Jadi makin semangat lanjut..

Mingyu emang semanja itu kan? Sana sini di gelendotin? Ya kan?

Review lagi juseyo. /bbuing/

Salam,

Kim Noona

Sat, 20th August 2016


	6. Chapter 6

_Ttok tookk_

"Aku mengantar pesanan _frappuccino_." Setelah terdengar ketukan, seseorang masuk keruangan itu.

"Letakkan saja dimeja" ujar Minseok.

Dengan hati-hati pegawainya itu meletakkan segelas _fappuccino_ dan sepotong _red velvet cake_ di atas meja.

"Bangun, _Kim_. Pesananmu sudah datang." Minseok menggerakkan kakinya mengusik Mingyu yang sudah hampir terlelap.

" _Hmm_.. Nanti akan aku minum Yoojung. Letakkan saja." Mingyu masih berusaha untuk terlelap lagi.

"Dia bukan Yoojung. Dia pegawai baruku. Wonwoo."

"WONWOO?" Mingyu terkaget. Terduduk seketika. Dipandangnya seseorang yang sedang berdiri memegang sebuah nampan. Seragam pegawai _Frost_ melekat pada tubuh ramping itu.

" _Eh_? Mingyu?"

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Kalian kan satu sekolah. Aku pikir kalian sudah bertemu di bawah" Minseok menatap kedua pria muda yang saling bertatapan kaget.

Masalahnya Mingyu bukan sekedar kaget karena itu Wonwoo. Ya tapi karena itu Wonwoo dia jadi berkali lipat kagetnya. _Duuhh_ Mingyu bingung. Canggung. Wonwoo memergokinya saat ada diposisi sangat mesra dengan orang lain. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Wonwoo? Jangan sampai dia salah paham. Kenapa Mingyu jadi takut Wonwoo salah paham?

"…"

"Minseok- _oppa_! Jongin- _oppa_ dan Kyungsoo- _oppa_ sudah berada di bawah. Dia juga mau minta ijin mengajak Wonwoo pergi makan malam" Yoojung berdiri di depan pintu ruangan pribadi Minseok.

"Baik. Kami akan segera turun. Wonwoo cepat berganti pakaian." Minseok menarik tangan Mingyu keluar ruangan.

" _Eh_ , _hyung_ tunggu. _Bear-hyung_ kenal dengan Wonwoo? Bagaimana bisa?" Mingyu berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Minseok.

"Tanya sendiri pada Jongin. Yoojung bawa _frappuccino_ Mingyu turun." Minseok berucap pada pegawai wanita yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

.

.

.

 **LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kalian semua mengenal Wonwoo?" Mingyu duduk dihadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tanpa basa basi sama sekali. Minseok duduk disamping Mingyu.

"Ternyata kau bukan saja _amnesia_ tapi juga pikun. Kan sudah dibilang _hyung_ membantu mencarikan pekerjaan orang yang sudah menolong _hyung_ dari kecelakaan tempo hari. Dan dia bekerja di _Frost_." Jongin berujar dengan nada yang dibuat kesal.

"Yang menyelamatkan _hyung_ itu Wonwoo? _Hey_ , kau tidak menyebutkan namanya dari kemarin." Mingyu mencebik kesal.

"Kenapa kelihatan sepanik itu sih, _Gyu_? Wonwoo kan hanya bekerja disini. Apa salahnya? Kenapa tingkahmu seperti orang yang ketahuan selingkuh begitu?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang angkat bicara. Mingyu memang sering bertingkah berlebihan, tambah berlebihan lagi semenjak pulih dari kecelakaan. Tapi yang ini super berlebihan.

" _Ah_.. I-itu.. Aku cuma takut dia salah paham.." Mingyu sedikit memelankan suaranya. Lalu dengan menunduk malu-malu menyeruput _frappuccino_ yang tadi dibawakan Yoojung.

Tiba-tiba Minseok terbahak. Dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau benar _Kyung_. Mingyu baru saja ketahuan selingkuh dengan ku.. Haha.." Mingyu melotot.

"Seokkie- _hyung_ pelankan suaramu." Mingyu mendesis panik.

"Selingkuh bagaimana?" Jongin jadi penasaran.

"Tadi waktu Wonwoo masuk ke ruanganku, Mingyu sedang tidur dipangkuanku. Kau tau kan kelakuannya? Cucu bungsu keluarga _Kim_." Minseok menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Mingyu.

Tepat sasaran sekali kecurigaan Minseok. Memang itu yang Mingyu takutkan. Tapi apa benar dia terlihat seperti pacar yang sedang selingkuh?

"Maaf menunggu lama, Jongin- _ssi_ , Kyungsoo- _ssi_." Wonwoo menghampiri meja dimana keempat pria _Kim_ -tiga _Kim_ satu _Do_ \- itu duduk. Berdiri di sisi meja bagian Jongin dan Mingyu duduk berhadapan. Mingyu sempat menyenggol lengan Minseok mengisyaratkan Minseok menutup mulut.

"Tidak masalah Wonwoo- _ya_. Panggil aku dan Kyungsoo dengan _hyung_ saja. Kami berniat mengajak mu makan malam bersama dengan adikku Kim Mingyu. Kau kenal?" Jongin bersikap profesional. Padahal di benaknya sudah mati-matian ingin menggoda Mingyu. Persekongkolannya dengan Kyungsoo akan berjalan lancar pikirnya.

"Kalian kakak-adik?" Wonwoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Benar. Aku dan Mingyu saudara kandung. Minseok- _hyung_ adalah saudara sepupu kami. Dan Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku." Jongin menjelaskan rinci. Dia tidak mau Wonwoo bingung lagi.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Wonwoo- _ya_.. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Topi yang kau kenakan.. Kau yang menolongku ditangga rumah sakit kan?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya hingga bertemu. Saat ini Wonwoo sedang mengenakan sebuah topi berwana putih. Persis dengan topi milik pria bermasker tempo hari.

"Yang hampir jatuh menginjak bungkus roti?" Wonwoo menambahi. Membenarkan ucapan Jongin sebelumnya.

"Benar. Ya ampun aku berhutang nyawa dua kali padamu." Jongin tertawa senang dibalik percakapannya dengan Wonwoo.

Minseok menoleh ke Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mencengkram lengannya erat. Posisi Minseok dari tadi disamping Mingyu.

"Mingyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok menatap Mingyu yang menunduk. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Remasan tangan Mingyu dilengan Minseok makin kencang. Tangan Mingyu lainnya dibawa ke kepala lalu meremas rambutnya.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo menoleh panik.

"K-kepalaku.. Sa-sakit sekali.." Mingyu mendapatkan denyutan itu lagi. Bersamaan bayangan yang berputar berantakan.

Penglihatan akan Jongin yang terguling ditangga darurat rumah sakit bertimpa dengan penglihatan akan Jongin yang ditolong Wonwoo. Lalu penglihatan akan Jongin yang menyeberang jalan dan tertabrak mobil bertimpa dengan penglihatan akan Wonwoo yang menariknya hingga berguling. Menyelamatkan Jongin.

Kejadian yang sama persis seperti saat diruang kesehatan.

Jongin panik. Mingyu semakin meronta memegangi kepalanya. Bayangan tumpang tindih itu tidak kunjung berhenti.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi entah kenapa jatungnya jadi berubah nyeri saat melihat Mingyu kesakitan. Dia juga seperti merasakan kesakitan Mingyu tapi di bagian dada kirinya.

Minseok, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Mingyu. Masih terus meronta. Seisi _café_ dibuat panik. Bagaimana menghilangkan kesakitan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengingat sesuatu.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu. Membuat tiga orang yang mengerumuni Mingyu menyingkir heran.

"Mingyu- _ya_.." Wonwoo menyebut nama Mingyu dengan lembut. Lalu menarik Mingyu dalam pelukannya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti di ruang kesehatan.

Wonwoo mengusap lembut punggung Mingyu. Terus hingga Mingyu perlahan berhenti meronta.

Denyutan dikepala Mingyu berangsur hilang. Begitu juga denyutan yang dirasakan Wonwoo di dadanya. Tubuhnya menghangat nyaman dalam pelukan Mingyu.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Minseok dibuat diam tak percaya. Wonwoo hanya memeluknya, Mingyu bisa tenang. Tadi juga Jongin memeluk Mingyu. Tapi..

"Terima kasih.. Lagi." ucap Mingyu setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu mundur beberapa langkah sambil menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau.. Sudah dua kali aku begini. Kepalaku sakit sekali." Mingyu bingung sendiri bagaimana menjelaskan pada ketiga _hyung_ nya.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyungsoo menampilkan gurat cemas yang kentara.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berkat Wonwoo" _dan keajaibannya_. Batin Mingyu.

.

Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya makan malam disebuah restoran pasta mewah. Wonwoo merasa sangat canggung berada di antara ketiga pria itu awalnya. Tapi Mingyu dan Kyungsoo bersikap sangat baik. Membantu Wonwoo berbaur. Sekarang mereka menjadi dekat dan berteman.

Wonwoo banyak bercerita tentang keluarganya di _Busan_ dan juga adiknya yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Dan akhirnya juga Wonwoo tau bahwa Kim Jongin adalah pemilik _Kim Corp._ Bukan sekedar pegawai biasa.

Wonwoo merasa naik kasta bisa berada di lingkungan keluarga _Kim_. Tapi menyadari itu juga membuatnya menjadi rendah diri. Dia bukan apa-apa.

Wonwoo bukan dari kalangan elit seperti keluarga _Kim_ , tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang keluarga miskin. Ibunya menjalankan usaha yang sukses di _Busan_. Hanya saja di _Seoul_ Wonwoo hanya hidup berdua dengan adiknya. Biaya hidup di _Seoul_ juga berbeda jauh dengan di _Busan_. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo jadi harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan. Dia juga masih berhutang mengganti ponsel Hansol.

 _ **-Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri meja dimana mereka makan. Ia baru saja kembali dari toilet. Berniat duduk kembali di kursinya. Tapi tanpa sengaja dari samping seorang pelayan yang membawa senampan besar gelas dan piring kotor ditangan tergelincir….-**_

"Aku permisi ke toilet dulu" Wonwoo bangkit dari kursinya. Mingyu menatapnya. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo ingin buang air kecil. Mereka -Mingyu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo- masih menikmati makan malam mewah ala _Eropa_ di meja.

Wonwoo ke toilet setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jongin dan Mingyu. Cuma sekitar sepuluh menit, Wonwoo berjalan kembali ke meja mereka.

Mingyu mengamati gerak gerik Wonwoo saat berjalan. Lalu tanpa terkendali menoleh ke arah samping Wonwoo berjalan. Pelayan yang sama. Nampan dan gerakan yang sama. Pelayan itu tergelincir. Nampan berisi gelas dan piring kotor itu melayang. Melayang kearah Wonwoo.

Secara spontan Mingyu berlari. Menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Memunggungi nampan yang melayang hingga semua terjatuh. Beberapa gelas kaca mengenai punggung Mingyu.

 _Pranggg_

Dan sisanya berserakan dilantai menjadi kepingan kaca.

Wonwoo mendongak. Ditatapnya Mingyu yang sedang memeluknya erat. Wonwoo tau sedetik lalu dialah yang akan dihujani puluhan kaca itu. Tapi Mingyu menyelamatkannya.

"Terima kasih Mingyu- _ya_.." Kata-kata itu terdengar ditelinga Mingyu sebelum hitam menyapa matanya. Mingyu jatuh pingsan di pelukan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Cuma mau kasih kata kunci untuk cerita ini.

" **Yang merubah takdir itu Wonwoo"**

/kemudian tertawa nista/

Chap 5 memang pendek. Sengaja. Karena harus dipotong sampai disitu supaya feel-nya dapet. Lagian saya ga update lama kan? Jadi impas lah ya.. /tertawa nista lagi/

Salam,

Kim Noona

Sat, 20th August 2016


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

"Jungkook- _ah_.. Malam ini _hyung_ menginap dirumah teman yang sedang sakit. Tidak apa kan kau tidur sendirian?"

"…"

"Besok akhir pekan, _hyung_ akan pulang kerumah besok pagi sebelum ke _café_. Hati-hati dirumah"

Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya disaku setelah menghubungi adiknya. Dia tidak pulang kerumah sehabis makan malam dengan Jongin dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendudukan diri di pinggiran kasur lebar itu. Diliriknya jam didinding ruangan yang begitu besar untuk disebut kamar tidur. Sepuluh lebih tiga puluh lima menit. Malam.

Lalu pandangan Wonwoo beralih pada sesosok lelaki yang terbaring.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Kenapa belum sadar juga, Mingyu- _ya_.." tangannya terulur merapihkan rambut Mingyu di sekitar dahi.

Benar. Itu Mingyu. Mingyu masih tidak sadarkan diri sejak kejadian direstoran. Jongin membawa Mingyu pulang. Mecoba segala cara untuk membangunkan Mingyu. Tapi dia tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo benar-benar heran. Mingyu tidak terluka sedikitpun. Gelas dan piring yang mengenai punggung Mingyu tidak mungkin bisa sehebat itu membuat Mingyu pingsan. Pakaian yang dikenakan Mingyu pun hanya terdapat noda sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Jadi kenapa Mingyu pingsan selama ini?

 _Tokk ttokk_

"Wonwoo- _ya_.. Kau bisa istirahat di kamar sebelah. Aku juga sudah memilih berapa pakaian Mingyu yang bisa untukmu pakai." Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Mingyu perlahan. Kyungsoo juga ikut menginap di rumah besar Jongin.

"Bisa aku tidur dikamar ini saja? Maksudku aku bisa tidur di sofa itu. Aku cuma mau tetap mengawasi Mingyu.." Wonwoo berbicara pelan. Menunjuk sofa disudut kamar lalu menatap Mingyu yang masih terpejam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk menyetujui. Tadi dia sempat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo meminta ijin menjaga Mingyu. Menginap di rumah Mingyu.

Kyungsoo mendekati Wonwoo. Duduk disisi kasur berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Apa kau menyukai Mingyu?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengundang tatapan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menatap Mingyu.

"Aku…aku tidak tau. Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Tapi juga bingung dan tidak tau sejauh mana. Aku sempat berpikir yang aku lakukan ini cuma balas budi. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin.." Wonwoo menunduk. Susah sekali memahami dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Mungkin aku sok tau. Tapi menurutku kalian memiliki ikatan. Bukan ikatan yang biasa." Kyungsoo berdiri diiringi tatapan bingung dari Wonwoo.

"Tidur saja disamping Mingyu. Kasurnya cukup lebar. Semoga besok dia sudah sadarkan diri." Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar itu dengan senyum yang merekah lebar.

.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya diatas selimut. Disamping Mingyu tapi dia memberi jarak. Wonwoo memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Mingyu. Diulurkan tangannya untuk menarik selimut yang Mingyu kenakan sampai ke ujung lehernya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lebih delapan menit. Wonwoo masih belum bisa tertidur. Mingyu yang masih belum sadarkan diri memaksa matanya untuk tetap terbuka.

" _Eomma_.."

Wonwoo terduduk. Dia baru saja hampir terlelap saat mendengar sebuah suara. Suara Mingyu.

" _Gyu_ , Mingyu.." Ditatapnya Mingyu yang bergerak gelisah. Mingyu mulai sadar.

Ia membuka mata perlahan. Wonwoo yang pertama masuk ke indera penglihatannya. Mingyu mendudukan diri. Lalu mendadak memeluk Wonwoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Gyu_." Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa kau pingsan lama sekali? Aku mau mati karena khawatir." Wonwoo menunduk malu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Selama apa aku pingsan? Astaga ini sudah pagi.." Mingyu sedikit berjengit saat menatap jam didinding. "Kau menungguiku sejak tadi?" Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo agar menatapnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

Mingyu tersenyum. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo. Tak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan mereka. Hembusan nafas menerpa wajah keduanya. Bibir Mingyu sudah menempel sepenuhnya pada bibir Wonwoo.

Bibir Mingyu hanya bergerak kecil dalam ciuman itu. Ini ciuman pertama Mingyu.

Mata Wonwoo sudah terpejam rapat. Mingyu juga perlahan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ciuman pertamanya. Tapi tiba-tiba bibirnya membeku, matanya terbuka lebar. Wonwoo yang merasakan Mingyu diam saja perlahan melepas ciuman mereka.

"A-ada apa, _Gyu_?" Wonwoo memegang pipi Mingyu dengan ragu. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan sejak tadi. Ribuan kupu-kupu sudah menggelitik di perutnya. Menari-nari dengan indah. Tapi Mingyu tiba-tiba berhenti dan mematung. Apa Mingyu sedang menyesali ciumannya?

"Ternyata itu kau, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku sangat senang bahwa itu kau." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo yang kebingungan dalam pelukannya.

"Aku? Apa?" Wonwoo mencoba bertanya.

"Kau adalah kekasihku. Kau akan jadi kekasihku. Tidak. Kau harus jadi kekasihku" ucap Mingyu mantap. Ditatapnya mata Wonwoo. "Mau kan?"

" _Eh_? Ma-mau.. sih.. Tapi.. aku bingung"

"Akan aku jelaskan tapi kau harus jadi kekasihku"

Wonwoo mengangguk malu.

Mingyu meraih wajah Wonwoo lagi. Mencium dengan lembut. Dilumatnya bibir manis Wonwoo dengan lembut. Menyesap rasa yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam pikirannya. Tidak salah lagi, itu Wonwoo.

.

"Jadi kau bisa melihat masa depan? Dan kau sudah melihat aku sebagai kekasih mu?" Wonwoo sedang bersandar di dada Mingyu.

Mereka bersandar di kepala kasur. Berbagi selimut untuk menghabiskan sisa pagi yang gelap.

Sepasang kekasih baru itu saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Aku tidak melihatmu sih. Malah sama sekali tidak pernah melihat mu dalam bayanganku." Mingyu mengecupi rambut Wonwoo yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau itu aku?" Wonwoo mendongak menatap mata Mingyu mencari jawaban.

"Dari bibirmu.."

" _Eiy_.." Wonwoo merengut heran.

"Rasa bibirmu dan bibir seseorang di penglihatanku itu sama. Jadi itu kau."

"Semua rasa bibir kan sama, _Gyu_." Protes Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Benarkah? Kok tau rasa bibir semua sama? Kau sudah mencoba berapa bibir?"

"Sialan Kim Mingyu. Aku baru berciuman pertama kali asal kau tau. Baru kau!" Sungguh Wonwoo jadi malu sekali setelah mengucapkan itu. Ia menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Kau juga ciuman pertamaku. Kekasih pertamaku juga. _Duh_ sekarang aku sudah punya kekasih." Mingyu sedikit terpekik senang.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Mingyu. Mingyu juga kekasih pertama untuk Wonwoo. Orang yang benar-benar bisa mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu.

" _Eum_.. Mingyu. Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap manja pada semua orang?"

" _Eh_? Kenapa?"

"A-aku.. Cemburu bodoh! Kau terlihat mesra sekali dengan Minseok- _hyung_ tadi. Lalu kau juga merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo- _hyung_ saat masuk restoran. Seperti kau yang kekasihnya Kyungsoo- _hyung_." Bibir Wonwoo mengerucut kecil. Sangat imut.

" _Aah_.. _Arraseo_. Karena sekarang aku sudah punya kekasih. Jadi aku akan berhenti bermanja pada orang lain. Aku akan bermanja padamu saja. Begitukan?" Mingyu mencuri satu kecupan dipipi merona Wonwoo.

"Terserahmulah, _Kim_ "

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi masih baru muncul. Jarum pendek pada jam masih belum tegak di angka enam. Tapi dua pria muda itu sudah bercanda riang di meja makan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Setelah resmi menjadi kekasih, mereka hanya bisa tidur sekitar dua jam.

Karena terlalu asik bercerita tentang perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi intinya aku sudah merubah apa yang ada di penglihatan masa depanmu? Begitu?" Wonwoo menyesap cokelat panas yang ia buat barusan. Mingyu yang minta.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Masih melanjutkan cerita yang sedari tadi berputar.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi kau mengubahnya menjadi baik." Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpandangan.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah ada dipenglihatan masa depanmu kecuali hal mesum tentang ciuman itu?" Wonwoo memutar otak, mencoba mencari kesimpulan dari semua yang Mingyu ceritakan.

"Mana aku tau. Oh iya.. Tadi malam aku melihat dirimu. Kau yang kejatuhan gelas dan piring itu. Kenapa aku selalu melihat masa depan yang buruk _sih_?" Mingyu memukul kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Tapi kau menyelamatkanku. Kali ini kau yang merubahnya, _Gyu_. Kau yang merubah takdirnya." Wonwoo seperti mendapat titik terang di kepalanya.

"Benar. Tapi setelah menolongmu aku pingsan. Kau kan tidak pernah pingsan setelah menyelamatkan orang lain." Tanda tanya lagi.

"Entah. Kenapa kau begitu rumit sih Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo menunduk. Menghembuskan nafas berat. Kehabisan ide.

" _Hey_ , pria rumit ini pacarmu sekarang. Lagian kau sudah terjebak dalam kehidupan rumitku. Jadi bantu aku." Wonwoo setuju dengan perkataan Mingyu kali ini. Dia sudah terjebak di kehidupan Mingyu yang rumit dan aneh. Tapi dia tidak menyesalinya.

"Kapan kau sadar, _Gyu_?" Kyungsoo menuruni tangga diikuti Jongin yang berjalan masih dengan wajah kantuk.

"Tadi pukul dua kalau tidak salah." Ucap Mingyu sambil meminum tegukan terakhir cokelat panasnya. Sudah dingin sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja makan lalu menuangkan air putih digelas dan meminumnya. Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang kemudian memeluknya. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam saja.

"Aku mencium ada aroma manis dan romantis disini" ucap Jongin ambigu.

"Mereka sedang meminum cokelat panas. Kau mau? Dan kau berlagak sok romantis dihadapan mereka. Itu maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah menghabiskan air putihnya.

"Bukan. Bukan. Aku mencium aroma cinta. Cinta yang begitu manis, segar dan romantis. Serta masih baru. Baru bersemi." Jongin melirik Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sedikit peka dengan perkataan Jongin. Sehingga dia hanya menunduk malu.

"Kau mau sok jadi penyair, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu santai.

"Aku bicara tentang mu Kim Mingyu. Kau. Dan pacarmu" Jongin sedikit menekankan suaranya.

" _AHH_.. _Hehehe_.. Itu ternyata. Kau memberi restu kan, _hyung_?" Mingyu memegang lengan Jongin. Memasang wajah memohon andalannya.

"Restu apa? Kau masih kelas dua. Belajar dulu baru boleh bercinta-cintaan."

"Ya tuhan, _Hyung_. Aku belum bercinta dengan Wonwoo kok. Hanya berpelukan dan berciuman. Ayolah.. Beri restu."

"Jadi kau berniat bercinta dengan Wonwoo? Dasar mesum. Kemari kau. Biar ku pukul kepalamu yang mesum itu."

Jongin berkejaran dengan Mingyu di ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang di kelurga _Kim_. Semoga kau bisa betah dan bertahan dengan Mingyu." Kyungsoo sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Menggantikan Mingyu.

"Mohon bantuannya. Kyungsoo- _sunbaenim_ " Wonwoo membuat gerakan membungkuk pada Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka tertawa riang bersama.

Pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Wow. Ini full Meanie ya.. Yey Meanie jadian!

Ceritanya belom kelar kok. Walau pun mereka sudah pacaran tapi misteri masih belum terpecahkan.

Adiknya Wonwoo saya bikin Jungkook. Tadinya bingung mau buat Jungkook atau Bohyuk. Tapi akhirnya saya buat Jungkook. Karna saya tidak mau melibatkan kehidupan pribadi mereka disini. Inikan cuma fiksi.

Tinggal beberapa chap lagi end ya.. Huhu

Mari silahkan review lagi.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Mon, 22th August 2016


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki pelataran sekolah dengan wajah yang ceria. Ini hari sabtu, sekolah libur. Makanya Mingyu tidak sedang mengenakan seragam.

Mingyu berjalan santai. Langkahnya pasti menuju ruang musik. Dia memiliki janji dengan Jihoon dan beberapa anggota klub seni untuk menggarap _project_ yang sempat tertunda.

Sesekali Mingyu tersenyum dalam langkahnya. Mengingat kejadian manis tadi pagi buta. Bersama Wonwoo. Kekasihnya.

Sayang sekali Wonwoo harus bekerja hari ini. Kalau tidak dia bisa mengajak Wonwoo ke klub seni dan pamer pacar baru pada teman-temannya.

Tapi tidak apa. Masih banyak lain waktu untuk pamer.

"Kecelakaan, koma, _amnesia_ , lalu sekarang gila?" Seokmin tiba-tiba berjalan disamping Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuda?" Mingyu berjengit tidak suka. Seokmin mengatainya gila.

"Kau senyum-senyum sendiri sejak turun bus, _Kim_. Apa namanya kalau tidak gila?" Seokmin berujar ringan. Tidak takut sama sekali Mingyu akan tersinggung. Bercanda sesama sahabat.

"Oh.. Ya katakan saja aku gila. Aku sedang tergila-gila pada seseorang. Haha.." Mingyu terkekeh setelah ucapannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" tebak Seokmin.

" _Eh_? Kok tau?" Mingyu kaget. Ada yang bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Terima kasih pada Soonyoung yang menyebarkan berita _'Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru bertemu sekali sudah peluk-peluk'_ " Seokmin berkata santai sambil merapikan kancing kemeja yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Sialan Soonyoung. Tukang gosip"

.

Mingyu, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Jisoo adalah anggota klub seni yang terpilih untuk mengikuti _project_ kompetisi seni tingkat nasional. Mereka membuat musik, lagu dan tarian untuk ditampilkan dalam kompetisi sebulan kedepan.

Mereka baru selesai membuat lirik lagu. Dan sekarang bersiap untuk membuat tarian. Di ruang yang dikelilingi cermin itu enam orang sedang menggerakkan tubuh. Soonyoung yang bertanggung jawab dalam hal membuat tarian baru. Dia memiliki bakat yang hebat dalam hal itu.

Satu orang yang bukan anggota klub seni sedang duduk di sudut ruangan. Memperhatikan enam orang lainnya berlatih. Hansol. Beberapa minggu ini dia selalu hadir setiap klub seni berlatih. Alasannya untuk memberi semangat ketiga sahabatnya. Alasan saja. Padahal seluruh anggota juga sudah tau kalau Hansol sedang dekat dengan Seungkwan.

 _ **-Wonwoo memasukkan ponselnya ke saku apron seragam pegawai Frost. Lalu mulai membersihkan meja dengan kain ditangan. Wonwoo sungguh tidak ingat Yoojung meninggalkan ember berisi air untuk mengepel dihadapannya. Wonwoo menabraknya. Menyebabkan airnya terguncang dan tumpah. Wonwoo yang kaget tidak bisa mengendalikan kakinya malah menginjak air yang tumpah dilantai. Wonwoo limbung akibat tergelincir. Kakinya terseok kuat lalu tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai dengan kuat.-**_

"Mingyu kenapa?" Jihoon mendekati Mingyu yang berdiri mematung dibelakangnya. Jisoo juga mendekat karena khawatir. Mereka sedang melatih gerakan baru tapi Mingyu tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Aku ijin sebentar untuk menelpon. Kalian lanjutkan saja berlatih." Mingyu keluar dari ruang latihan tergesa. Yang lain hanya memandangnya heran.

.

"Wonwoo! Kau sudah sampai di _Frost_?" Mingyu menggenggam erat ponsel yang sedang menempel ditelinganya.

' _Sudah. Baru saja berganti seragam. Aku harus bersih-bersih. Sudah dulu telponny-'_

"Tidak. Tunggu. Jangan matikan ponselnya. Jangan matikan ponselnya sampai aku bilang boleh"

' _Kau kenapa? Kau sedang berlari, Gyu? Hey, kau kenapa?'_ suara Wonwoo terdengar panik dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Dengarkan aku, Wonwoo. Tetap berdiri ditempatmu. Jangan matikan ponselnya. Sebentar saja." Mingyu berlari. Sekuat tenaga agar bisa secepat mungkin sampai di _Frost_.

Jarak sekolah dan _Frost_ sangat dekat. Berjalan kaki hanya butuh tujuh menit. Semoga dia tidak terlambat.

' _Iya. Tapi kenapa kau berlari? Mau kemana?'_ Wonwoo bingung dengan permintaan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bisa jelaskan, pokoknya- sial! Ponselku mati." Mingyu sudah sampai didepan _café_ tempat Wonwoo bekerja.

Mingyu masih berlari. Dia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang menggerutu lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke seragamnya.

Wonwoo menabrak ember itu. Semua yang dilihat Mingyu sama persis. Mingyu semakin berlari menggapai Wonwoo yang tergelincir. Menariknya hingga Wonwoo terjatuh diatas tubuhnya.

 _Braaakkk_

"Syukurlah.. Aku tepat waktu.."

"Kim Mingyu? _Hey_ , bangun! Mingyu… Minseok- _hyung_! Tolong! Ya tuhan.. Kim Mingyu jangan pingsan" Wonwoo panik. Beberapa pegawai pria membantu Wonwoo membopong tubuh Mingyu ke ruangan Minseok.

Minseok dibuat kaget, bingung dan panik.

"Kenapa Mingyu bisa tiba-tiba disini?" Minseok bertanya pada Wonwoo yang sedang merapihkan rambut Mingyu yang berkeringat.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia tadi menelponku dengan suara panik sambil berlari. Melarangku mematikan telpon. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menarikku saat aku tergelincir. Lalu kami jatuh.." Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu khawatir.

"Apa kepalanya membentur lantai atau meja?" tanya Minseok lagi. Wonwoo menggeleng.

Medadak ponsel Wonwoo berdering. Wonwoo mengangkat panggilan dari nomor asing itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"…"

"Oh Hansol.. Benar ini nomor ponselku. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Mingyu… ada di _Frost café_ bersamaku. Tapi dia pingsan."

"…"

"Baiklah, nanti aku sampaikan"

Wonwoo memasukkan ponselnya ke saku lagi.

" _Gyu_? Kau sudah sadar?" Mingyu perlahan membuka matanya. Bahu kanannya terasa sakit karena membentur lantai tadi.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu lagi.." Mingyu tersenyum setelah ucapannya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tidak mau menatap Mingyu.

"Tidak, _Gyu_. Lain kali jangan selamatkan aku lagi. Seburuk apapun yang terlihat dimatamu tentangku. Jangan coba selamatkan aku." Wonwoo terus menunduk. Ada rasa bersalah disetiap kata-katanya.

"Mana mungkin aku diam saja melihatmu terluka, Wonwoo." Mingyu mencoba meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk digenggam. Namun dengan pelan Wonwoo menepisnya.

"Kalau kau terus menyelamatkanku. Kau yang akan terluka Kim Mingyu. Dua kali kau menyelamatkanku kau selalu pingsan. Itu tandanya kau tak boleh menyelamatkanku.." Mingyu terdiam.

"Aku cuma pingsan biasa. Aku lebih baik terluka dari pada melihatmu yang terluka.." Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo agar menatapnya.

"Tidak. Berjanjilah untuk tidak membahayakan dirimu karena aku. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri" Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu. Memberikan keyakinan pada kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kalian lanjutkan berdua tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku kalau tidak gajimu ku potong Wonwoo dan kau Kim Mingyu.. Ku pecat kau jadi sepupu."

Oh, Mingyu dan Wonwoo lupa disitu masih ada Minseok yang terus memandangi adegan saling keras kepala sepasang kekasih itu.

Wonwoo menunduk malu.

.

.

"Oh, kalian datang? Selamat datang.." Wonwoo membungkuk melihat segerombolan pria muda masuk ke _Frost café._

Hansol, Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Jisoo.

Wonwoo menghampiri. Memberikan empat daftar menu kepada empat temannya itu.

"Kalian hanya berempat? Dimana Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo masih berdiri menunggu mencatat pesanan.

"Nanti mereka menyusul. Dimana Mingyu? Aku dengar dia pingsan. Apa dia sakit?" itu Jisoo. Bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ada diatas bersama Minseok- _hyung_. Nanti aku panggilkan. Aku buatkan pesanan kalian dulu. Terima kasih" Wonwoo tersenyum ramah. Tidak ada gurat malu dan gengsi pada dirinya dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya. Semua dilakukan dengan bahagia.

Selang lima belas menit Wonwoo kembali dengan nampan penuh dengan pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan dinikmati.." ucap Wonwoo setelah selesai memindahkan semua pesanan ke meja. Membungkuk sedikit lalu berjengit kaget saat sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku mau memberikan pengumuman. Mulai hari ini, aku dan Wonwoo resmi jadi sepasang kekasih" Mingyu berbicara tegas sambil memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo memberi sikutan pelan pada perut Mingyu.

Wonwoo menunduk merona. Ia malu sekali. Apa-apaan acara pamer itu.

"Ada kehebohan apa?" Soonyong dan Jihoon bergabung pada gerombolan temannya. Mencari tau kejadian dibalik seruan heboh dari Hansol, Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

" _Soon_ , Mingyu berkencan dengan Wonwoo. Gosip mu jadi fakta." Ucap Seungkwan.

" _Boo_ , sepertinya kita harus segera menyusul. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Hansol memberi penawaran pada Seungkwan. Pemuda bermarga Boo.

"Kau mau ku tonjok? Manis sedikit kalau mau menyatakan cinta." Seungkwan mengepalkan tangan didepan wajah Hansol. Tidak bersungguh ingin menonjok. Hanya saja itu tameng untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Delapan siswa muda itu bercanda riang menghabiskan sore. Atau bisa dibilang hanya tujuh. Salah satu dari mereka sama sekali tidak menikmati _hang_ _out_ sore itu. Hatinya terbakar panas. Matanya terus memandangi pasangan kekasih baru itu. Sungguh dia terbakar api cemburu.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Siapa yang cemburu? Cemburu sama siapa?

Tebak-tebak berhadiah.

Karena pertanyaan ini yang sering muncul di review, saya akan masih jawaban disini..

"Mingyu ga bener-bener amnesia"

/Ketawa nista lagi/

Silahkan review.

Ukh, beberapa chap lagi end..

Salam,

Kim Noona

Tue, 23th August 2016


	9. Chapter 9

" _Gyu_ , hari ini tidak usah menungguku di _café_. Kau langsung pulang saja. Lalu malam kau langsung kerumahku. Jungkook ingin ditemani olehmu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil membereskan buku-buku diatas mejanya.

Kelas sudah sunyi. Sebagian siswa sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu. Wonwoo harus cepat ke _Frost_ untuk bekerja. Sementara Mingyu yang tidak ada jadwal latihan klub seni merengek mau menemani Wonwoo bekerja.

"Yakin tidak mau aku temani kerja?" Ucap Mingyu, membujuk lagi.

"Yakin. _Ah_ , aku baru ingat. Waktu aku menginap dirumahmu aku menjatuhkan kalungku. Bisa tolong carikan. Mungkin disekitaran balkon, aku sempat duduk disana. Kalung perak dengan permata biru muda." Wonwoo selesai membereskan tasnya. Lalu meletakkannya di bahu.

"Aku butuh bayaran" Mingyu berdiri menghampiri Wonwoo. Tubuhnya mendekat dan memerangkap Wonwoo yang baru akan beranjak dari kursinya.

Mereka saling tatap. Wonwoo mengerti maksud kata-kata Mingyu. Ia memajukan tubuhnya perlahan. Lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bilah bibir Mingyu.

Mereka melakukan ciuman lembut dan singkat.

"Kita masih disekolah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa dirumah" Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Mingyu pun melangkah keluar kelas. Lalu berjalan pulang sendirian.

.

"Wonwoo lama sekali pulangnya. Aku penasaran tentang kalung ini. Kau yakin tidak tau apa-apa soal kalung ini, _Kookie_?" Mingyu sedang duduk diruang tamu kecil di kediaman Wonwoo. Bersama sang calon adik ipar, Jungkook.

"Setahuku itu pemberian _eomma_ sejak Wonwoo- _hyung_ lahir. Ku kira dia sudah membuangnya karena waktu itu sempat rusak." Jungkook memakan sepotong _eggtart_ dengan lahap. Mingyu membelikan untuknya cukup banyak.

"Sudah jam 10 kenapa belum pulang juga?" Mingyu melirik jam didinding ruangan.

"Tunggu saja. Nih makan _eggtart_ -nya.." Jungkook menyuapkan paksa sebuah _eggtart_ pada mulut Mingyu.

Ponsel Mingyu berdering jadi Mingyu segera menyelesaikan menelan makanan dimulutnya.

Kim Minseok.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Seokkie- _hyung_ "

'Aku baru sampai di _café_. Kata Yoojung, Wonwoo hari ini tidak bekerja. Apa dia sakit?' Suara Minseok membuat Mingyu bingung.

"Tadi dia langsung ke _Frost_ kok. Memang aku tidak mengantar. Tapi aku yakin dia pergi bekerja." Mingyu menampilkan gurat panik diwajahnya.

 _ **-Wonwoo terduduk disebuah ruangan sempit, gelap dan berdebu. Memeluk lututnya dengan erat.-**_

"A-aku akan coba telepon dia" Mingyu mematikan sambungan kepada Minseok.

 _ **-Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar kedinginan. Wajahnya bertambah pucat.-**_

"Ya tuhan.. Wonwoo kau dimana?" Mingyu bergerak panik diruangan itu.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya ingin tau.

"Dia tidak bekerja di _Frost_ hari ini. Sial. Ponselnya mati." Mingyu terduduk di sofa sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

 _ **-'Jangan datang menyelamatkanku, Gyu.' Wonwoo berbicara perlahan dengan tubuh yang semakin lemah.-**_

"Apa mungkin masih disekolah?" Mingyu bergumam pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesekolah _Hyung_. Aku ikut." Jungkook menarik lengan Mingyu dengan kuat.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau dirumah saja. Kau belum pulih, _Kookie_." Mingyu menepis lengan Jungkook.

"Mana bisa aku diam dirumah sementara kakakku menghilang. Aku harus tau keberadaannya. Ayolah.." Jungkook hampir menangis. Dia mirip dengan Wonwoo jika soal sifat. Datar dan cuek. Tapi kekhawatiran tidak bisa menahan sifatnya itu.

"Baiklah kita naik taksi." Mingyu bergegas keluar rumah bersama Jungkook.

.

Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Tapi lampu-lampu masih menyala terang di seluruh gedung. Hari senin sama sekali tidak ada jadwal klub ataupun pelajaran tambahan. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul sepuluh.

Taksi Mingyu dan Jungkook sampai di gerbang sekolah. Lalu dua pria itu turun dengan panik. Sempat ditahan oleh penjaga tapi berhasil Mingyu bujuk setelah mengatakan temannya ada yang mungkin terkunci didalam.

 _ **-Seseorang berambut pastel itu tersenyum miring. Lalu melemparkan kunci gudang kedalam tong sampah.-**_

"Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu dan Jungkook berpisah. Berbagi arah untuk menemukan Wonwoo. Mencari kesetiap sudut gedung.

" _Hyung_! Wonwoo- _hyung_ kau dimana?" Jungkook ikut berteriak. Dia menjaga larinya karena ingat kondisi tubuhnya.

Teriakan Mingyu dan Jungkook bersahutan di koridor.

"Mingyu- _hyung_. Apa Wonwoo- _hyung_ cerita kalau dia menderita _claustrophobia_?" Jungkook bertanya saat bertatapan dengan Mingyu di ujung lorong.

"APA? Sial! Jeon Wonwoo! Jawab aku dimanapun kau.. Ya tuhan.." Mingyu tau apa arti _claustrophobia_. Ketakutan akan terkunci diruang sempit dan gelap. Wonwoo dalam bahaya.

Mingyu semakin berlari tak tentu arah. Semua pintu ruangan ia buka dengan kasar untuk menemukan Wonwoo-nya.

"Mingyu- _hyung_! Disini. Aku digudang. Cepat kemari!" Mingyu menghampiri Jungkook secepat yang ia mampu.

"Dimana Wonwoo?" Mingyu sampai dihadapan Jungkook.

"Ini ponsel Wonwoo- _hyung_. Dan gudang ini terkunci. Juga gelap."

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan meminta kunci pada penjaga." Mingyu berlari keluar meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook mencoba menggedor pintu gudang dan berteriak memanggil nama Wonwoo.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lima menit kemudian Mingyu kembali bersama dengan penjaga. Membuka pintu gudang dengan tergesa.

"Wonwoo!" Wonwoo tergeletak lemah dibelakang pintu gudang yang sempit dan gelap itu. Tubuhnya pucat. Lemah dan rapuh.

Mingyu menggendongnya dalam satu rengkuhan. Dibawanya Wonwoo keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Memanggil taksi lalu membawa Wonwoo dan Jungkook pulang.

Mingyu mencoba menahan emosi. Ini kejadian yang disengaja. Dan Mingyu dengan senang hati menyumpahi siapapun yang berani menyakiti Wonwoo-nya.

.

.

.

 **LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

Mingyu memanggil Dokter Joonmyun untuk memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo tadi malam. Dan akhirnya tau fakta bahwa Joonmyun dan keluarga Wonwoo saling mengenal.

Juga cerita bahwa Wonwoo yang juga menyelamatkan Joonmyun. Fakta itu membuat kepala Mingyu berdenyut lagi. Jadi ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lama. Rasa sakitnya hilang dengan lama. Tidak secepat jika Wonwoo memeluknya.

Tapi jangankan pelukan. Senyuman pun tidak bisa Mingyu dapatkan dari tubuh lemah kekasihnya yang terbaring saat ini.

Wonwoo demam tinggi dan terus menggigil ketakutan. Ia terus memanggil nama Mingyu dalam ketidaksadarannya. Mingyu meringis miris. Hatinya tersayat dalam melihat kesakitan Wonwoo.

"Aku harus kesekolah sebentar. Tolong jaga Wonwoo." Mingyu tidak berseragam sekolah. Dia tidak berniat menghadiri sekolah.

"Mingyu- _hyung_ , Wonwoo- _hyung_ tidak akan suka jika kau menyakiti siapapun. Tidak dirimu atau orang itu. Mohon tahan emosimu." Jungkook menepuk bahu Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku tau. Kau tenang saja"

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Mingyu menatap tajam pria yang adalah temannya itu. Tapi nada bicaranya masih dibuat sopan.

"Melakukan apa, _Gyu_? Wajahmu serius sekali tidak seperti biasanya" pria berambut _pink_ pastel itu mencoba meraih pipi Mingyu tapi ditepis keras.

"Aku tau kau yang mengunci Wonwoo didalam gudang. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Mingyu menaikkan suaranya.

Pria dihadapannya menciut.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Gyu_. Bisakah kau bersamaku? Selama ini kita sudah berteman akrab. Kita sudah memberi perhatian satu sama lain. Keluarga kita juga sudah saling mengenal. Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih anak baru sialan itu"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hong Jisoo!" Mingyu berteriak kencang.

"Aku mengenalmu sebagai orang yang baik, Jisoo. Kenapa hanya karena aku, kau melakukan hal keji seperti ini? Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku." Mingyu menekan kuat emosinya. Bagaimanapun Jisoo adalah sahabatnya.

Jisoo terdiam. Dia malu, menyesal dan takut.

"M-maafkan aku, _Gyu_. Ku mohon jangan membenciku. Maaf. Aku juga bersedia minta maaf pada Wonwoo." Jisoo menangis keras. Menyesali perbuatan jahatnya pada Wonwoo.

Jisoo dan Mingyu sudah berteman sejak masuk _Junior_ _High_ _School_ begitu juga dengan Jihoon. Jisoo jatuh cinta pada Mingyu yang memberinya perhatian lebih. Sebenarnya Mingyu perhatian pada siapapun. Bahkan Jihoon. Tapi Mingyu tidak mencinta Jisoo.

Jisoo jadi diam-diam memperhatikan Mingyu. Mencintai Mingyu secara rahasia. Ia hanya tak mau jika ia memaksa menyatakan cinta maka Mingyu akan menjauhinya.

Tapi dia jadi tersulut amarah saat tau Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjadi sepasang kekasih. Terlebih dia menyaksikan sendiri. Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berpelukan di dekat ruangan kesehatan. Atau melihat Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo di _café_. Dan melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu berciuman di kelas. Juga banyak kemesraan Mingyu dan Wonwoo lainnya.

Hatinya panas dan kalut. Api cemburu membutakannya. Jisoo mengelabui Wonwoo untuk membantunya mencari sesuatu di dalam gudang sekolah yang sempit dan kotor. Lalu dengan sengaja mengunci Wonwoo didalamnya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dalam ketakutan sendiri.

Mingyu menghampiri Jisoo. Membawa sahabatnya itu dalam pelukan.

"Kau orang baik, Jisoo. Temukan seseorang yang bisa pantas mendapatkan kebaikanmu. Bukan aku." Mingyu mengusap punggung Jisoo dengan lembut. Jisoo terisak lirih dalam pelukannya

Jisoo bisa sedikit lega. Setidaknya Mingyu tidak membencinya. Jadi dia berjanji akan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Dan melupakan Mingyu.

.

.

.

Mingyu kembali kerumah Wonwoo setelah pulang dari menemui Jisoo. Dan menemukan Wonwoo sudah bangun dan sedang disuapi bubur oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo datang menjenguk setelah mendapat kabar dari Mingyu.

"Kebetulan kau sudah kembali, _Gyu_. Aku harus kembali ke kantor untuk rapat _klien_. Lanjutkan menyuapi Wonwoo. Demamnya sudah reda." Kyungsoo meletakan mangkuk buburnya di nakas. Lalu berpamitan pergi pada Wonwoo dan juga Jungkook yang sedang menonton tv diruang tamu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mingyu duduk di pinggir kasur setelah Kyungsoo pergi. Menatap Wonwoo yang bersandar di kepala kasur. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kusut.

"Hanya merasa pusing sedikit." Wonwoo menerima suapan bubur yang diberikan Mingyu. "Kau menemui Jisoo?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu. Menatap Mingyu menunggu jawaban.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Dia meminta maaf padamu. Dia cemburu karena kita berpacaran." Mingyu mau menyuapi Wonwoo lagi tapi ia mengatakan sudah kenyang. Jadi Mingyu meletakkan mangkuknya kembali di nakas.

Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu mendekat. Lalu menariknya pada sebuah pelukan hangat.

Mingyu membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Ia merindukan pelukan Wonwoo.

"Oh iya. Ini kalungmu yang tertinggal dirumahku." Mingyu melepas pelukannya lalu merogoh saku celananya.

"Ada dua?" Wonwoo bingung. Ditangan Mingyu ada dua buah kalung perak dengan permata biru.

"Yang satu lagi milikku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Wonwoo mengambil kedua kalung itu dari tangan Mingyu. Sama persis.

" _Eomma_ ku memberikan ini saat aku lahir. Aku selalu menyimpannya. Tidak pernah kukenakan. Tapi dihari ulang tahun _eomma_ aku membawanya pergi berjalan-jalan karena aku merindukan eomma. Dihari itu aku kecelakaan." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Kalung ini juga diberikan _eomma_ saat aku lahir. Aku selalu memakainya kemanapun sampai suatu hari kalung ini putus. Setelah itu aku hanya menyimpannya. Lalu saat pindah ke _Seoul_ aku membawanya. Selama seminggu pindah di _Seoul_ aku merindukan _eomma_ , jadi aku mengenakannya." Mingyu mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Aku kecelakaan di halte didepan _lotte world_. Sabtu malam sebelum kau masuk sekolah kita." Mingyu berucap lagi.

"Aku juga ada di depan _lotte_ _world_ malam itu. Tunggu! Yang kecelakaan itu kau, Kim Mingyu? Aku melihatnya. Aku juga yang menelpon _ambulance_. Tapi tidak berani mendekat." Wonwoo melotot tidak percaya.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Lalu senyumnya melebar melihat Wonwoo juga sama tersenyumnya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya dari awal kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama." Ucap Wonwoo disela tawanya.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya lagi. "Kau benar. Dan aku berterima kasih bahwa kaulah takdirku, Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Mingyu.

Keduanya merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Dipertemukan dengan cara yang aneh dan rumit. Tapi berakhir dengan ikatan yang kuat dan indah. Cinta.

Mingyu melepas pelukannya lalu membawa Wonwoo menatapnya. Wajah Mingyu mendekat perlahan. Mempertemukan kedua bibirnya dengan milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu melumat lembut dan menuntut. Wonwoo mencoba membalas ciuman dari Mingyu semampunya. Balasan Wonwoo malah membuat Mingyu bernafsu lebih untuk menikmati ciumannya.

Mingyu mendapatkan keberanian lebih. Tangannya perlahan turun membelai lengan Wonwoo. Merambat meraih kancing piyama Wonwoo. Membukanya satu-persatu sambil terus berperang lidah.

Wonwoo yang menikmati sentuhan Mingyu tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat. Mingyu makin semangat meraba tubuh Wonwoo yang terbuka dibalik piyamanya.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_! _Eomma_ datang!"

Mingyu tersentak melepas ciumannya. Bertukar pandangan dengan Wonwoo.

" _Gyu_ , rambutmu berantakan. Astaga, _eomma_. Rapihkan rambutmu" Wonwoo membantu rambut Mingyu yang berantakan akibat diremas dan diacak tangan Wonwoo.

"Piyamamu, Wonwoo. Kancingkan piyamamu." Mingyu meraih kancing piyama Wonwoo dan berusaha mengancingkannya. Mereka panik setengah mati saat mendengar teriakan Jungkook dari luar ditambah langkah kaki yang diyakini adalah suara Jungkook dan Nyonya Jeon yang mengarah ke kamar Wonwoo.

"Oh.. Apa kalian sibuk?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu mematung. Ibu Wonwoo sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Wonwoo yang terbuka.

Pemandangan yang Nyonya Jeon lihat adalah Mingyu yang sedang mengancingkan piyama Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo merapihkan rambut Mingyu.

"Ah.. _Eomma_.. M-masuklah.." Wonwoo tanpa sadar mendorong Mingyu menjauh. Mingyu berdiri seketika.

Mingyu membungkukkan diri sedalam-dalamnya.

"Selamat datang, Jeon _Eomonim_. Namaku Kim Mingyu. Kekasih putra anda, Jeon Wonwoo."

Dan Wonwoo menepuk dahinya keras melihat tingkah Mingyu.

.

.

.

 **END (?)**

Belom. Masih **To be continued**

.

.

.

Jisoo ga jahat kok. Dia cuma kalut.

Aku juga pernah sekalut itu waktu pacarku putusin aku demi adik kelas. /kenapa curhat/

Siapa yang tebakannya benar?

/kirim kecup manja virtual dari Mingyu/

Satu chap terakhir akan di update secepatnya. Akan jauh dari ekspektasi tapi saya sudah berusaha keras.

Review silahkan.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Wed, 25th August 2016


	10. Chapter 10

"Jadi kalau boleh _eomma_ tau, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang duduk di kursi bersebelahan di ruang makan. Dihadapan keduanya ada Nyonya Jeon yang sedang duduk dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Mingyu mencoba menatap calon ibu mertuanya itu dengan sopan.

"Sepuluh hari, _eomma_." Jungkook yang duduk disebelah ibunya menyahut cepat menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Sang kakak melotot kearahnya.

"Sepuluh hari dan sudah hampir melakukan.." Nyonya Jeon berhenti sebentar untuk melirik putra keduanya. "..anak jaman sekarang. _Sigh_!" Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Nyonya Jeon mengingat pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat saat pertama masuk kekamar putra pertamanya.

" _Eum_.. Maaf, _eomma_ jika aku menyela. Ada sesuatu yang kebetulan ingin aku tanyakan." Wonwoo menatap ibunya perlahan.

"Baiklah. Anggap _eomma_ tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, _nak_?" Nyonya Jeon mengulum senyum kecil untuk dua pria muda dihadapannya.

Mingyu terdiam. Tidak tau harus membahas apa.

Setelah mendapat ijin ibunya, Wonwoo meletakkan dua benda dihadapan ibunya. Wonwoo perhatikan perubahan ekspresi Nyonya Jeon.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Nyonya Jeon menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Dua buah kalung perak dengan permata biru muda.

"Salah satunya milik Mingyu, _eomma_." Ucapan Wonwoo membuat Ibu Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Mingyu yang di tatap selekat itu hanya bisa menunduk bingung.

"Kau putra kedua Yoon Jeonghan? Benarkah?" Mingyu mendongak menatap Nyonya Jeon.

"Bagaimana anda tau nama ibuku?"

Nyonya Jeon meraih tangan Mingyu yang terlipat diatas meja makan. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Ya tuhan. Tidak bisa dipercaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Nyonya Jeon tersenyum bahagia. Tapi Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Jungkook yang menatapnya hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa hubungan ibu dan ibunya Mingyu juga dengan kalung ini?" Wonwoo penasaran setengah mati. Cuma ibunya lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjawab misteri tentang kalung itu.

" _Eomma_ dan Jeonghan adalah sahabat karib. Walaupun Jeonghan sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak, kami tetap bersahabat baik.." Nyonya Jeon mulai menjelaskan. Dia menatap dua buah kalung ditangannya.

"Suatu hari kami dinyatakan hamil disaat yang bersamaan. Jeonghan mengandung putra keduanya. Dan ibu mengandung Wonwoo. Hanya saja kami harus berpisah sebab ayahmu harus pindah ke _Busan_ karena pekerjaannya dan keluarganya disana. Sudah pasti kami tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi karena Jeonghan menjadi sangat sibuk sebagai istri seorang pengusaha.."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya diam mendengarkan kisah sang Ibu.

"Sebagai hadiah perpisahan, kami berdua berlibur ke pulau _Nami_ , dalam keadaan hamil muda. Kami pergi bertamasya dan berlibur menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu. Seperti gadis remaja. Kami sempat pergi ke kuil _Budha_. Karena kami berdua pernah mendalami ajaran _Budha_. Kami berdoa dan membuat sebuah jimat untuk janin kami."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tau maksud jimat itu adalah dua kalung tersebut. Mereka makin penasaran.

"Tapi ini bukanlah jimat. Melainkan kutukan. Kami menyebutnya kutukan perjodohan." Nyonya Jeon tersenyum kecil.

Tapi bagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu terdengar menakutkan. Jadi ini semua adalah kutukan?

"'Semoga suatu saat Choi Minki dan Yoon Jeonghan bisa bersatu lagi. Berdiri dibelakang altar pernikahan sebagai orang tua dari kedua mempelai. Bayi-bayi kami, kami menjodohkan kalian agar ikatan persahabatan dan kekeluargaan ini tidak akan pernah terputus' kami berdoa seperti itu sepanjang hari. Membuat sebuah perjanjian tidak tertulis untuk perjodohan kalian berdua" Nyonya Jeon menunduk.

"Lalu kenapa disebut kutukan, _Eomonim_?" Mingyu bertanya serius.

"Biksu di kuil tersebut memberi tahu jika membuat perjodohan sama dengan mengutuk keduanya. Jodoh adalah ikatan yang suci dan tidak main-main. Tidak bisa dibuat ataupun dihancurkan sesuka hati. Kami membuat perjodohan kalian belum tentu tuhan mengijinkan. Kalaupun diijinkan kalian harus melewati rintangan dan kutukan dari jimat ini."

"Tuhan mengijinkan perjodohan kami _eomma_ " ucap Wonwoo. Wanita cantik bernama Minki itu memandang putranya.

"Apa kalian mendapat kutukan itu?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Ditatapnya sang ibu yang menampilkan gurat cemas.

"Kami mendapatkan kutukan takdir. Kami ditakdirkan bersama. Kami menerimanya. Tapi…" Wonwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" _Eommonim_ , beri tau kami cara mencabut kutukannya?" Mingyu menyambung kalimat Wonwoo dengan keras.

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum. Lalu melirik putra keduanya yang dari tadi diam tapi juga memperhatikan.

"Jungkook- _ah_. Bisa tolong ambilkan ponsel _eomma_ dalam tas di kamar Wonwoo?" Nyonya Jeon bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu malah beralih kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar Wonwoo.

"Cara menghapus kutukan itu adalah malam pertama" ucap Minki cepat setelah dipastikan Jungkook tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa?"

"Maksud, _eommonim_?"

"Malam pertama. Hubungan suami istri" jawab Minki enteng.

Wajah Mingyu dan Wonwoo memerah.

" _Eomma_ jangan bercanda."

" _Eomma_ tidak bercanda, Wonwoo- _ya_. Inikan kutukan perjodohan. Jadi menjodohkan kalian. Menjadikan satu ikatan. Akan berhenti setelah kalian benar-benar bersatu." Ucap Minki lagi. Minki tersenyum geli melihat reaksi dua pria muda itu.

"Tapi ya harus menikah dulu. Bukan mesum sebelum menikah seperti yang hampir kalian lakukan tadi." Minki menggoda pasangan itu hingga merona malu.

" _Eomma_!" Wonwoo menunduk malu.

"Aku bersedia menikahi Wonwoo, _Eommonim_!" Mingyu menatap mantap sang ibu mertua.

"Tapi aku tidak bersedia menikahkan putra ku" Minki bersandar pada kursinya. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Loh? Kenapa begitu _eomma_?" Wonwoo melotot bingung.

"Lulus sekolah dulu. Dasar anak jaman sekarang mudah sekali mengucapkan menikah. Ckck.."

"Tapi itu masih lama, _eommonim_ "

"Kan sudah sejauh ini. Kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama. Jadi untuk menjalani kutukan itu sampai waktunya habis dibutuhkan waktu lebih. Itu juga kalau kalian sanggup. Kalau tidak sanggup ya sudah berpisah saja." Ucap sang ibu santai.

"Jangan, _eomma_! Aku mencintai Mingyu" ucapan Wonwoo seketika mendapat tatapan kaget dari Minki dan Mingyu.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui juga Wonwoo- _hyung_. Kemarin dia masih tidak mengakuinya, _Eomma_ " Jungkook kembali kemeja makan membawa ponsel sang ibu.

" _Aish_ , bisa diam tidak sih." Wonwoo menunduk. Tidak biasanya dia keceplosan seperti tadi. Pipinya semakin panas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menikahi Wonwoo setelah lulus sekolah. Karena aku juga mencintai Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu. Digenggamnya tangan Wonwoo dihadapan sang ibu.

"Kau menyanggupi itu berarti kau juga menyanggupi tidak menyentuh Wonwoo sampai waktunya tiba. Bagaimana?" tanya Minki lagi. Matanya dipertemukan dengan mata Mingyu. Minki senang menatap Mingyu karena terlihat sama seperti milik Jeonghan, sahabatnya. Ia merindukan Jeonghan.

" _Ahh_.. Itu.." Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jaga nafsumu, Kim Mesum Mingyu!" Wonwoo berbisik ditelinga Mingyu agar tak terdengar oleh sang adik.

Mingyu meringis mendegarnya. Mohon bantuan tuhan menahan godaan seksi dari Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **LOVELY STRANGER**

 **Seventeen & EXO Fiction**

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

 _Kim Noona (Ohnokai92)_

.

.

.

5 Bulan kemudian, seminggu setelah kenaikan tingkat. Mingyu dan Wonwoo naik ke tingkat tiga bersama.

.

"…dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Semua orang dalam gedung megah itu bertepuk tangan riuh. Berbagai macam tamu undangan hadir memenuhi gedung pernikahan dua insan serasi di depan altar.

Satu pasangan yang akan mulai menjalani kehidupan berkeluarga.

Semua undangan tersenyum bahagia.

.

"Kim Mingyu!" Seseorang yang memanggil namanya merangkul lengan kirinya. Sementara di tangan kanannya, Mingyu sudah menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. "Hi, Wonwoo. Kalian serasi sekali. Aku iri. Sungguh." Jisoo menempelkan diri pada Mingyu. Bertingkah manja pada lelaki yang pernah dicintainya itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum menatap Jisoo. Sahabat-sahabat Mingyu datang keacara besar itu. Wonwoo dan Jisoo sudah berteman akrab. Melupakan kejadian lalu yang menyakitkan.

"Makanya cepat cari kekasih, Jisoo. Jangan terus mengharapkanku. Aku tau aku tampan." Ucap Mingyu percaya diri.

"Sialan. Kim Mingyu. Sudahlah. Aku malas dekat-dekat denganmu." Jisoo melepas rangkulannya pada lengan Mingyu lalu beranjak pergi. Menemui teman lainnya.

 _ **-Jisoo berjalan dengan riang. Sedikit melompat kecil. Dia berniat menghampiri sang mempelai. Harus melalui sepuluh anak tangga berlapis beludru itu. Tapi kakinya terseok hingga tubuhnya terjatuh menabrak sebuah karangan bunga besar disampingnya.-**_

Mingyu menunduk sedikit kearah Wonwoo. Berbisik pelan.

"Jisoo akan jatuh di anak tangga kedua"

Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu lalu bergerak cepat menangkap Jisoo yang hampir terjatuh.

"Hati-hati, Jisoo-ya"

"Terima kasih, Jeon Wonwoo. _Our Hero_ " Jisoo tersenyum lega setelah diselamatkan oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berbalik kearah Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman lalu memberikan acungan ibu jari. Wonwoo memberikan Mingyu pelukan sebelum Mingyu mendapatkan denyutan itu.

"Semuanya berkumpul. Mempelai akan melemparkan karangan bunga. Silahkan tangkap kalau ingin cepat menikah." Seungkwan berbicara dibalik pengeras suara. Ia berperan sebagai pembawa acara di pernikahan malam ini. Semua orang mengakui kemampuannya.

Para undangan yang kebanyakan pasangan muda itu berkumpul dibawah tangga. Terlihat Soonyoung yang menarik Jihoon yang menolak berdiri ditengah kerumunan. Atau Seungkwan yang malah ikutan berkumpul. Berdiri disamping Hansol.

Mempelai yang berdiri di atas tangga menggenggam sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar putih cantik bersamaan. Berdiri membelakangi undangan. Lalu mengayunkan kebelakang. Melemparnya.

"Tangkap ini, Kim Mingyu!"

 _Hupp_

Tangan Mingyu hampa. Dia tidak mendapatkan rangkaian bunga itu.

"Kita belum bisa cepat menikah Wonwoo- _ya_." Mingyu cemberut.

"Sabar ya, adikku sayang. Kalian pasti menikah." Ucap Jongin, sang mempelai pria yang disambut dengan tawa teman-temannya.

"Berikan itu padaku Lee Seokmin. Kau kan masih belum punya pacar. Jadi tidak mungkin segera menikah" ucap Mingyu melihat Seokmin yang mendapatkan karangan bunga.

"Enak saja." Seokmin mencibir. Lalu berjalan mantap kearah belakang kerumunan. Berlutut didepan seseorang yang pipinya mulai merona. Semua orang bersorak.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Hong Jisoo?" Seokmin menyerahkan karangan bunga cantik itu pada Jisoo. Jisoo terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk malu.

Semua orang bersorak.

"Dengan Jisoo?" Mingyu bertanya kepada Wonwoo. Terkejut dan sangat heran.

"Iya. Kau baru tau? Ya tuhan. Seokmin romantis sekali.." Wonwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagunya. Tipikal remaja yang heboh saat menonton drama tv.

"Aku juga bisa romantis"

.

.

"Kyungsoo- _hyung_ sangat cantik. Akhirnya mereka menikah juga." Wonwoo bersandar di bahu Mingyu. Mereka baru kembali dari acara pesta pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di gedung.

Sekarang mereka duduk di taman belakang rumah Mingyu. Menikmati langit malam berdua.

"Kau juga pasti akan secantik itu saat pernikahan kita." Mingyu mencubit lembut hidung Wonwoo.

"Aku menantikan hari itu. Secepatnya. Apa aku sanggup menunggu setahun lagi?" Wonwoo tertunduk lesu.

"Apa kau merasa lelah?" Mingyu beralih mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Aku dan kau bisa kapan saja terluka. Orang-orang disekitar kita, orang-orang yang kita sayang bisa saja ikutan terluka karena kutukan kita. Aku takut, _Gyu_." Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Mingyu.

Mingyu membalasnya. Memberikan pelukan erat.

"Aku juga sama takutnya sepertimu. Tapi kumohon. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Setahun lagi kita akan menikah dan segera mengakhiri kutukan ini, Wonwoo sayang" Mingyu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja aku akan bertahan. Karena aku terlanjur mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam. Melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo memulai ciuman lembut itu. Merasakan manisnya cinta diantara keduanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo." Lalu memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Berpagutan cukup lama. Seperti terbakar nafsu. Wonwoo melepas ciumannya tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan. Nanti kau keterusan lagi." Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya di bibir Mingyu.

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa menahan godaanmu, Jeon Wonwoo. Jadi kenapa duluan menggoda?" Wonwoo memundurkan dirinya sedikit.

"Dasar Mesum! Kau mau mati _hm_?" Wonwoo melotot tajam.

"Tidak apa. Asal mati bersamamu" Mingyu maju mendekati.

"Aku tidak mau mati. Apalagi dengan pria mesum sepertimu." Wonwoo berdiri hendak meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Berhenti, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau akan celaka" Wonwoo mematung setelah langkahnya yang ketujuh.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Wonwoo menoleh kaku kearah Mingyu. Biasanya jika Mingyu berteriak begitu, ia baru saja melihat masa depan.

Dan jika yang dilihat adalah Wonwoo, maka Wonwoo harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Karena kalau Mingyu yang menyelamatkan, Mingyu akan pingsan. Bisa pingsan selama berhari-hari.

"Aku melihat.." Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. "..kau tidak akan selamat dari…" Mingyu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo. "..dari ciuman maut Kim Mingyu" Lalu menciumi seluruh wajah Wonwoo.

"Yak! Sialan. Minggir kau, Mingyu mesum!" Wonwoo berontak kuat. Tapi kalah oleh tenaga Mingyu. Mingyu terus menciumi wajah Wonwoo. _Okay_. Ini cuma akal-akalan Mingyu.

.

Ikatan mereka tidak akan pernah terputus. Takdir menyatukan mereka. Takdir yang membuat mereka bersama.

Orang yang dianggap asing adalah orang yang paling dekat. Orang asing yang masuk dalam kehidupan mereka secara aneh. Tapi mereka bersyukur dan menerima segala takdir dan kesulitannya. Takdir yang tidak bisa dihubungkan dengan logika.

"Kau orang asing yang sangat kucintai"

.

.

.

.

 **Lovely Stranger END**

.

.

.

.

Ini beneran End.

Meanie nikahnya tahun depan. Enaena nya juga tahun depan. Maafkan saya.

Ending nya kurang memuaskan?

Diluar ekspektasi kan?

Ini project ff Chaptered pertama noona. Jadi maklum ajah kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Akan banyak belajar lagi kok.

Q & A! Silahkan tanyakan apa saja yang belum jelas dari fic ini. Nanti Noona akan bikin chap sendiri menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Fri, 26th August 2016


End file.
